Everytime love
by maria-dub
Summary: Ella enamorada de él desde siempre, él enamorado de la chica más fantástica del instituto…¿cómo conseguirá Sharpay obtener el corazón de Troy?¿Qué sopresas les esperan este año a nuestros alumnos de East High? Troypay¡13º CAPÍTULO SUBIDO!PLEASE REVIEWS.
1. ¿En qué piensa?

Everytime love

**¿En qué piensa?**

Después de ese alucinante verano (para algunos, que no para otros) en Lava Springs, volvían al instituto nuestros queridos protagonistas, sin saber que ese año iban a tener que enfrentarse a muchas sorpresillas…

-Y entonces me dijo que no sentía nada por mí y se fue tan pancha ¡¡y se llevó mis galletas tíos, mis galletas, dejándome en la mano la cajita donde se las envolví!!-dijo Zeke a punto de caer en una depresión profunda.

-Venga tío, no te pongas así, hay un montón de chicas en el mundo…pero no me digas que no te avisamos, porque te lo dijimos y repetimos ¿o no?-dijo Chad echándole el sermón a su amigo, pero a la vez intentándole poner un poco de humor al tema - ahora aprende que con Sharpay no, Sharpay caca, no se toca, no, maish, jejeje.

Aún con esas Zeke como era de esperar (y seamos sinceros el chistecito de Chad no tenía nada de chiste) seguía teniendo la cara hasta el suelo, y no era para menos; Sharpay estuvo saliendo con él en verano y de repente un día lo dejó sin razón alguna y tan contenta que estaba, le rompe el corazón y nada ella como si nada…o eso parecía aparentar nuestra reina del drama.

Sharpay entró por la puerta con los mismo andares de siempre: su codo derecho pegado al pecho con el bolso y la mano cerrada , mientras que la otra mano como siempre la llevaba lacia haciendo que pareciera más como diría ella, fabulosa. Como siempre, iba llamando la atención, ya que cada vez que pasaba por delante de algunos chicos ellos se quedaban embobados, pero claro ella ni caso, estaba acostumbradísima a tanto babeo y peloteo por parte de muchos chicos.

-Ui aquí viene la Reina de Hielo-dijo Taylor sin saber que Sharpay la había escuchado.

- Di más bien Reina del Drama Taylor –sonrió con hipocresía- este año ninguno de vuestros departamentos se apropiará de mi musical.

-Ui como venimos éste año ¿no?-dijo Chad.

-Es que he pasado un verano algo agotador ¿sabéis? han contratado a nuevos empleados en el club, muy poco eficientes ¿sabéis? Han estado molestándome todo el verano.-Más claro no lo pudo decir, no le había gustado nada que en verano trabajaran en Lava Springs y menos lo del concurso de talentos, que al fin y al cabo hizo que Sharpay empezara salir con Zeke y a llevarse mejor con algunos alumnos, pero como podéis ver no con todos.

Se sentó en su sitio en la primera fila al lado de un pupitre vacío, que desde siempre había sido el de Troy, sin ni siquiera mirar a Zeke, y bueno mucho menos preguntar, tenía que guardar una imagen.

Seguidamente entró el risueño Ryan, con su gorra y su camisa a la última (Evans tenía que ser jejeje), por la puerta que lo primero que hizo fue saludar a todo el mundo y bueno, ejercer de psicólogo de Zeke que llevaba así ya unos días.

Sharpay no hacía más que mirarse las uñas y mirar de reojo el pupitre de Troy y seguidamente a Zeke, pero nadie se dio cuenta de lo último. Se quedó pensativa, pero una voz le despertó de su trance…Era Troy, pero para su mala pata tenía a Gabriella cogida de la mano (Imaginaos la cara de nuestra querida amiga rubia).No quiso ni seguir mirando, ya que si lo seguía haciendo a Gabriella se le iban a caer los pelos y a Troy lo iba a estampar contra la pared y le iba a pegar un puñetazo en los higadillos. Pero Sharpay era una señorita, que de vez en cuando perdía los nervios vale, pero no pegaba, más que nada era por la manicura francesa que se había hecho la tarde anterior, pero a aparte de eso no era de practicar ese tipo de violencia, lo veía de gente muy bastorra.

Sonó el timbre y todos se sentaron. Antes de que entrara la profesora Troy terminó de saludar a todos y se dirigió ya sentado a Sharpay.

-¡Ey Hola Sharpay!

Por parte de nuestra amiga no hubo respuesta alguna, simplemente se miraba las uñas sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Troy… ¡A TROY! ¡ELLA!, hasta a él mismo le resultó raro.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Es que te noto algo… ("¿enfadada conmigo?"Pensó) rara hoy.

Nada sin respuesta…no salió palabra alguna de sus labios, simplemente una mirada de rabia hacia su propio pupitre.

En ese momento precisamente entró la señora Darbus, hasta ella notó el ambiente de tensión en su clase.

-Hola chicos, bienvenidos de nuevo hasta templo del saber, espero que vengáis con las pilas cargadas del verano porque éste año va a ser duro. El club de teatro estará abierto para cualquiera que quiera unirse. Ésta tarde serán las pruebas para el musical de otoño-dijo mirando a Sharpay, la cual se puso contenta pero no desprendía esa felicidad de antes al nombrarse la palabra musical. Darbus la miró extrañada.

Dieron la clase. La señorita Darbus solo observaba las miradas de Troy a Sharpay preguntándose que qué le pasaría y que Sharpay no le hacía ni caso."Es raro" pensó. La señorita Darbus parecía una vieja gruñona atolondrada, pero se fijaba mucho en sus alumnos de teatro y a Sharpay definitivamente le pasaba algo.

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron de la clase a los pasillos. Como de costumbre Sharpay la primera, la cual iba a ser seguida por Troy, pero…

-Ey Troy –le cogió Gabriella de la mano- ¿qué hacemos en la hora libre? ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

-Eh…bueno vale-dijo mirando hacia la dirección donde se fue Sharpay mientras susurraba-ella nunca ha sido así conmigo…


	2. No dejaré que nuestra amitad se rompa

_Sonó el timbre y todos salieron de la clase a los pasillos. Como de costumbre Sharpay la primera, la cual iba a ser seguida por Troy, pero…_

_-Ey Troy –le cogió Gabriella de la mano- ¿qué hacemos en la hora libre? ¿vamos a dar un paseo? _

_-Eh…bueno vale-dijo mirando hacia la dirección donde se fue Sharpay mientras susurraba-ella nunca ha sido así conmigo…_

- ¿Has dicho algo Troy?- preguntó Gabriella.

-No…bueno…sí, ¿te has fijado en cómo está Sharpay?

-Yo la he visto normal, mismo aire de superioridad y sin disculparse con Zeke…eso la verdad es lo que más me molesta de ella,le hace daño a un chico estupendo y sin darle razones de por qué lo deja.

-Pero ¿tú has visto cómo me ha tratado?

- Yo sinceramente no he visto ni que abriera la boca en toda la clase.

-Por eso mismo, es como si le hablara a la pared…-dijo él desviando la mirada al suelo con aire de preocupación.

-¿Te preocupa? Quiero decir el hecho de que no te hable…

Troy se quedó pensando pero de repente apareció Kelsi.

-Ey chicos ¡Hola! Le he dicho la señora Darbus que os reserve unas plazas para el club de teatro.

Los ojos de Troy se abrieron como platos:

-¿¡Qué!?

-Troy ayer hablamos de esto ¿no te acuerdas? Íbamos a participar con el club de teatro…-dijo Gabriella sonriendo.

-…Es verdad, no me acordaba…

-Y además a ambos se os da muy bien-añadió Kelsi – bueno os espero luego en el auditorio.

-Ok, hasta luego –se despidió Gabriella-Bueno ¿y nosotros a dónde vamos de mientras?

Troy estaba muy inquieto, quería saber qué ocurría con Sharpay, y después de la preguntita de Gabriella, que lo estaba haciendo pensar bastante…

-Eh…acabo de acordarme que mi padre quería hablar conmigo sobre una cosa importante.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Eh, no, no que va no hace falta vete con Taylor a la biblioteca o algo yo iré después, no te apures y pásatelo bien.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad, dejando ahí a Gabriella como una estatua. Obviamente su padre no lo había llamado para hablar con él, pero no había otra forma de esquivar a Gabriella. Mientras corría buscando a Sharpay, se dio cuenta de la mentira que le había dicho, pero no tenía otra si quería saber por qué del comportamiento de la rubia.

Miró en todo el instituto, estuvo media hora para encontrarla finalmente mirando el móvil en la taquilla.

-Por fin…- dijo Troy agotado de correr- por fin te encuentro Sharpay.

¿Qué hizo ella? Seguir con su móvil rosa de última generación, súper fabuloso sin decir palabra alguna otra vez.

-Sharpay no te entiendo, ¿me quieres decir qué puñetas te pasa?-empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso por la aptitud de su amiga.

Sharpay cerró la taquilla y se fue por el pasillo y a la vez seguida por Troy.

-Por favor ¿qué te ocurre? -se puso delante suya pero ella dio la vuelta- ¿te he hecho algo?.

Sharpay se paró en seco puso cara de no poder más, casi, a punto de ponerse a llorar. Suspiró, cosa que parecía relajarla y se volvió su expresión normal.

- No me pasa nada…

-No…claro por eso no me hablas.

La cara de Sharpay transmitía rabia que intentaba ocultar pero no podía.

-Que no me pasa nada, y…y además aunque me pase algo ¿a ti qué te importa?

-¿Es por algo que te ha hecho Zeke y por eso estás así?

-No es eso, lo de Zeke solo fue un romance de verano, yo tampoco sabía que se lo iba a tomar tan mal…no es mi culpa

-Ey ey Sharpay- interrumpió Troy- ¿cómo no se lo iba a tomar mal? Sabes que está coladito por ti desde siempre.¡No le puedes dar una oportunidad a una persona y sin quererlo ni beberlo dejarla como si nada y fingir que todo sigue normal!¡Cuando empezaste a salir con él le hiciste una promesa!¡se supone que la promesa del amor no se rompe a no ser que algo vaya mal!

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para hablarme de promesas, Bolton! –empezó a ponerse a gritar.

Troy abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero ¿a qué viene eso ahora?¿cuándo no he cumplido yo mis promesas?

-¡¡TÚ SABRÁS!!

Diciendo esto y para no montar más espectáculo se fue casi llorando. Sharpay se refería a esa promesa en verano de cantar ellos dos un dueto solos.

Troy ésta vez no la siguió, simplemente se quedó pensativo viendo como se iba…dándose cuenta de que verdaderamente Sharpay estaba enfadada con él, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible porque la relación de amistad de antes volviera a surgir.


	3. Sentimientos que no puedo confesar

_**Aviso: Antes de leer el capítulo, conseguid la canción "Porque me faltas tú" de Beatriz Luengo, la necesitaréis. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**_

**Sentimientos que no puedo confesar**

-_Pero ¿a qué viene eso ahora? ¿Cuándo no he cumplido yo mis promesas?_

_-¡¡TÚ SABRÁS!! _

_Diciendo esto y para no montar más espectáculo se fue casi llorando. Sharpay se refería a esa promesa en verano de cantar ellos dos un dueto solos._

_Troy ésta vez no la siguió, simplemente se quedó pensativo viendo como se iba…dándose cuenta de que verdaderamente Sharpay estaba enfadada con él, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible porque la relación de amistad de antes volviera a surgir._

- Señor Bolton ¿qué ha ocurrido con la señorita Evans?- sonó detrás de Troy la profunda voz de la señorita Darbus.

Troy se quedó congelado, cuando hablaba con la señorita Darbus se sentía estúpido, mejor dicho ella le hacía sentir así.

- Nada señora Darbus…es solo, bueno, no sé por qué está enfadada conmigo y he venido a pedirle explicaciones…

-Algo le habrás hecho Bolton-dijo Darbus alejándose hacia el teatro.

Troy no creía lo que iba a hacer…Se acercó a la señorita Darbus y empezó a hablar:

-Mire he llegado ha clase y… bueno,… hasta hace unas semanas estaba bien conmigo, cuando la he saludado ni me ha mirado.

- Señor Bolton- se paró en seco- conozco muy bien a mis alumnos estrella de mi clase del teatro y le puedo decir que Sharpay no está precisamente como debería estar. Si es por algo que le ha hecho usted, le recomiendo que lo arreglé, no quiero que mi mejor alumna se hunda por culpa de gente de los vestuarios.

Con esto Troy ya alucinaba. Ella se puso bien las gafas y seguidamente se fue en dirección al auditorio.

-Já…yo ya lo flipo vamos-dijo Troy dirigiéndose al patio a echar unas canastas para despejarse- ¿Qué le he hecho yo? No quiero que ésta amistad muera…pero es que yo no tengo ni idea…¡¡mierda que yo no le he hecho nada!!...mejor pasar del tema porque si no al final se va a montar una buena…

Pasaron las horas, las clases eran tan aburridas como siempre, las horas pasaban lentísimas para todos menos obviamente para Gabriella que estaba al loro de cada palabra de los profesores. Chad roncaba en su asiento, mientras Troy movía el lápiz nervioso y hacía rayas en su cuaderno. Ryan estaba atento, pero muy de vez en cuando se distraía pensando en pasos nuevos para sus coreografías. Sharpay simplemente… ¿¡Sharpay estaba tomando notas de lo que decían los profesores!? No podía ser…Taylor se quedó mirándola como si hubiera visto un fantasma, "tiene hasta cara de concentrada"pensó…seguramente habría contraído alguna enfermedad…pero esa no era Sharpay.

-Jolines, me he equivocado –se vio borrando a Sharpay el cuaderno.

Toda la clase la miró como diciendo "¿Qué hace esta ahora?".Sonó el timbre y salió (con su mismo aire de "Soy la Reina del Drama y vosotros chusma").Se dirigió a la biblioteca con Ryan al lado.

-Hermanita…el auditorio es por allí-señaló la dirección opuesta.

-Ya lo sé…

-ah…bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer en la biblioteca?...

-Coger el libro de Cultura clásica que nos han mandado estudiarnos para el mes que viene…

-Ah… ¿¡Qué!? –Se quedó de piedra-¿pero tú desde cuándo…?es decir yo pensaba que tú solo estudiabas para las recuperaciones que son más fáciles…

Sharpay se volvió con cara de "Te como, así que corre":

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer te importa un comino Ryan…

-A ver sólo te he dicho que…-paró de hablar y se quedó mirándola en silencio- mira Troy tiene razón estás rarísima, cuando se te pase el enfado me avisas…de repente te da por no hablar con nadie-Sharpay en ese momento miró con expresión de enfado en suelo-, ni siquiera con tus amigas, ahora te pones a estudiar, mira no sé por qué, pero lo dicho. Cuando se te pase ya sabes donde estoy –Se fue hacia el auditorio, mientras Sharpay estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca a punto de entrar.

Preguntó a la bibliotecaria y cogió el libro de la sección de griego y latín. Salió del sitio y se fue al jardín a pensar un poco, ya que digamos…que no estaba muy bien.

Se sentó en un banco lejos de dónde nadie la pudiera encontrar…

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Porqué haces lo otro? ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE TODO!!-abrió su agenda donde tenía fotos de sus padres, de su hermano y al final del todo una foto de dos niños pequeños, un niño pequeño y una niña rubia. Eran Troy y ella de pequeños tomados de la mano jugando en un jardín…

Miró la foto durante un rato, suspiró y…

_Ahora que no te tengo,  
Hago del recuerdo el aire que respiro mi único sustento,  
El agua que me baña por fuera y por dentro,  
Mi noche y mi día hago del recuerdo,_

_**(Se recostó en la pared, mirando al cielo)  
**__Ahora que me despierto del sudor y viento  
Baile del silencio al compás del tiempo  
Y escribo en mi vida corazones sin dueño._

Por que me faltas tu, _**(Empezó a cantar mirando la foto)**__  
Son palabras tatuadas en mi alma echo en falta esos brazos que siempre me abrazan  
Como espinas de fuego que me queman y abrasan.  
Porque me faltas tu  
Y me faltas sobre todo tu boca cerca de mi boca,  
Como arena y agua,  
Como mar y espuma,  
Como las palabras y los sentimientos,  
Como cielo y luna,  
Como agua y escarcha,  
Como el firmamento que parece eterno,  
Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto,  
Como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero,  
Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo._

_**(Se levantó y empezó a andar por la zona)  
**__  
Ahora que no te tengo,  
Hago del lamento mi tiempo  
Y mi sitio mi único alimento  
Algo que me calma todos los deseos  
Lagrima caricia hago del recuerdo,  
Ahora que me despierto clavada en el miedo_

_**(Se cruzó los brazos hacia los hombros simulando un tierno abrazo)**_

_  
Veo cada mañana un arco iris negro __**(miró al cielo y cerró los ojos)**__  
Y cierro los ojos y al menos te veo._

_Por que me faltas tu, __**(aún abrazándose miró al suelo)  
**__Son palabras tatuadas en mi alma echo en falta esos brazos que siempre me abrazan  
Como espinas de fuego que me queman y abrasan.  
Porque me faltas tu  
Y me faltas sobre todo tu boca cerca de mi boca,  
Como arena y agua,  
Como mar y espuma,_

_**(Cogió otra vez la agenda y la fue abriendo lentamente)**_

_  
Como las palabras y los sentimientos,  
Como cielo y luna,  
Como agua y escarcha,  
Como el firmamento que parece eterno,  
Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto,  
Como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero,  
Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo._

_  
__**(Terminó de abrirla y miró la foto de forma intensa) **_

_  
Tu boca cerca de mi boca, __**(Pasó una mano por la foto explotando a llorar)**__  
Como arena y agua,  
Como mar y espuma,  
Como las palabras y los sentimientos,  
Como cielo y luna,  
Como agua y escarcha,  
Como el firmamento que parece eterno, __**(Abrazó su agenda contra su pecho)**__  
Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto,  
Como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero,  
Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo._

_**(Posó sus manos en sus ojos y los codos encima de las rodillas)  
**__  
Tu boca cerca de mi boca,  
Como arena y agua,  
Como mar y espuma,  
Como las palabras y los sentimientos,  
Como cielo y luna,  
Como agua y escarcha,  
Como el firmamento que parece eterno,  
Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto,  
Como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero,  
Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo._

-Troy, ya no sé qué hacer para olvidarme de ti…ni siquiera prestar atención o estudiar me deja quitarte de mi cabeza, ni el teatro…-dijo entre sollozos y gritó-¡Te odio!...-se puso las manos en los ojos nuevamente y susurró-te odio…pero te quiero…

_**Hola chicos, jejeje espero que os esté gustando el fic, la verdad es que me está costando escribirlo bastante, porque no soy muy de escribir historias, pero bueno a todo hay que acostumbrarse. Lo dicho, espero que os esté gustando y pido perdón a **__**full100novelas**__** por copiar su manera de exponer las canciones, espero que no te importe amiga, pero es que no encontraba otra forma de expresar lo del personaje. Por favor dejadme algunos comentarios, y gracias por leer éste fic, significa mucho para mí.**_


	4. Parejas Musicales ¡Zafarrancho!

_**Aviso: Antes de leer el capítulo conseguid las canciones "He said, She said" de Ashley Tisdale y la canción "Can you feel the love tonight" pero cantada por Elton John. POR FAVOR REVIEWS,NECESITO SABER QUÉ OS PARECE.Muchas gracias y espero que os guste el capítulo.**_

**Las parejas musicales ¡Zafarrancho!**

_-Troy, ya no sé qué hacer para olvidarme de ti…ni siquiera prestar atención o estudiar me deja quitarte de mi cabeza, ni el teatro…-dijo entre sollozos y gritó-¡Te odio!...-se puso las manos en los ojos nuevamente y susurró-te odio…pero te quiero…_

**De repente Troy salió de detrás de una pared, venía de echar esas canastas de relax. Sharpay creyendo que la había estado espiando empezó a gritarle:**

**- ¡¡IDIOTA!! – le tiró el libro de cultura clásica a la cabeza y se fue muy digna con su bolso y su agenda.**

**- AY AY AY –le había dado con bastante fuerza, y cuando fue él a gritarle sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora de ir al club de teatro (Aparte de que ella ya se había ido).**

**En el cambio de clase los pasillos estaban abarrotados de gente, se hacía difícil pasar sin tropezarse. Finalmente Troy llegó sano y salvo al auditorio. Estaba todo el grupo de teatro, Kelsi, Sindra, Ryan y Sharpay (entre muchos otros).Gabriella lo sorprendió por detrás y lo condució a los asientos de adelante, dos o tres más atrás de donde estaban sentados Sharpay y Ryan.**

**- Chicos, hoy es un día importante en el año, en el que elegiremos las parejas que participarán en el musical, mejor dicho a las parejas finalistas, sabéis que solo puede quedar una pareja. Los primeros participantes serán como no…Sharpay y Ryan, por favor deleitadnos con un espectáculo como solo vosotros sabéis hacer.**

**Los hermanos subieron al escenario, hicieron su ritual de confianza (ya sabéis ese pruuuu prruuu ñiiiiiiiiiii ¡MÁ! ****CONFIANZA) y empezó a sonar la música:**

_Sharpay:__  
_Boy walk in the spot he so fresh **(Comienza a bailar)  
**He got what he need to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like wooo **(Señala a su hermano y sigue bailando)**

_Ryan:__  
_Girl walkin' the spot she stop traffic **(Sigue a Sharpay con la mirada)**  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oooh

_Ambos:  
_Maybe I can see us moving like that**(Comienzan a bailar juntos)  
**Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said

_Sharpay_: He said

_Ryan_: girl ya winning,She said

_Sharpay_: boy where u been at  
_Ambos_: Stop talking let's get with it  
_Sharpay_: Just like that they…He said

_Ryan_: you're amazing…she said then

_Sharpay_: why ya waiting  
_Ambos_: No more deliberating  
What u doin' let's get to it

_Sharpay_:Just like that they **(Señala al frente )  
**

_Sharpay:__  
_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure**(anda por el scenario)**  
He do anything to get with her**(Seguida por Ryan con cara de enamorado)**  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds send her

_Ryan:_

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it **(Sharpay hace gestos de rechazo)**  
She lovin' that fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oooh

_Ambos:  
_Maybe I can see us moving like that **(Vuelven a bailar juntos)  
**Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said

_Sharpay_: He said

_Ryan_: girl ya winning,She said

_Sharpay_: boy where u been at  
_Ambos_: Stop talking let's get with it  
_Sharpay_:Just like that they…He said

_Ryan_:you're amazing…she said then

_Sharpay:_why ya waiting  
_Ambos_:No more deliberating  
What u doin' let's get to it

_Sharpay_:Just like that they **(Señala sin darse cuenta a Troy y a Gabriella)  
**  
_Sharpay:  
_One night with you **(Se queda mirando a Troy fijamente sin darse cuenta de ello)**  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we could do  
Every day I think of **(Sobresaltandose por lo que estaba hacienda, vuelve a su papel y mira a Ryan)**

_Ryan:__  
_One night with you  
No one else but us two

_Ambos:__  
_All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

_Ambos:  
_Maybe I can see us moving like that **(Vuelta a bailar juntos)**  
Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said

_Sharpay_: He said

_Ryan_: girl ya winning, she said

_Sharpay_: boy where u been at  
_Ambos_: Stop talking let's get with it  
_Sharpay_: Just like that they…He said

_Ryan_: you're amazing…she said then

_Sharpay_: why ya waiting  
_Ambos_: No more deliberating  
What u doin' let's get to it

_Ambos:_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said

_Sharpay_: You're gonna like it  
_Ryan_: You're gonna want it  
_Sharpay_: You're gonna like it  
_Ambos_: We don't need no more that he said she said  
_Ryan_: You're gonna like it  
_Sharpay_: You're gonna want it  
_Ryan:_ You're gonna like it  
_Ambos:_ We don't need no more that he said she said**(Terminaron los dos con las caras juntas hacienda un casi beso)**

**Hicieron una reverencia y la señora Darbus como no aplaudió como si le fuera la vida en ello.**

**- ¡¡BRAVO!! –hizo un gesto de cómo si se secara las lágrimas de alegría-bueno chicos ahora comencemos con Troy y Gabriella.**

**Troy, que seguía con un cabreo de aupa igual que Sharpay, cogió a Gabriella y la llevó al escenario. Respiró hondo y Kelsi dio la señal:**

_Troy:_ There's a calm surrender to the rush of day **(canta mirándo a Gabriella)**  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
_Gabriella_: An enchanted moment, and it sees me through **(Sonríe tímida y se sigue acercando)**  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

_Ambos_:  
And can you feel the love tonight **(se cogen de la mano)**  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight **(Troy se acercó a Gabriela)  
**How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds **(Gabriella le pone una mano en el rostro)**  
Believe the very best **(Troy le coge la mano)**

_Gabriella_: There's a time for everyone if they only learn **(A troy)  
**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
_Troy_: There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors **(se volvió hacia el público y se quedó mirándo a Shrapay por instantes)**  
When the heart of this star-crossed **(se dió cuenta que estaba triste pero volvío a mirar a Gabriella)  
**voyager beats in time with yours

_Ambos_:  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best...

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best...**(Sonrió a Gabriella)**

**La señorita Darbus volvió a levantarse a aplaudir:**

**-Sí señor, estas dos parejas tienen mucho futuro en el mundo del teatro bueno, ¿Alguna pareja más?...-Nadie contestó-Bueno mañana tendré puesto en el tablón de anuncios a las parejas finalistas, aunque es obvio quiénes son ¿no?, hasta mañana chicos.**

**-Por favor, no había canciones más ñoñas en el repertorio… -dijo Sharpay sin darse cuenta de que Troy la había escuchado decirle eso a Ryan.**

**-Un momento Gaby, tengo que hablar un momento con Sharpay-Volvió a dejar a Gabriella como una estatua sin saber qué decirle, ¿qué le iba a decir? "No Troy a esa pija no te acerques" no podía, así que tuvo que callarse y dejarlo ir.**

**Corrió hacia Sharpay y la retuvo por el brazo en el teatro pensando que todos habían salido.**

**-¿Pero tú que te crees?, no me gusta un pelo tu aptitud, estás siendo una inmadura y una egoísta.¿Has visto lo que me has hecho?**

**-¡¡Suéltame Bolton!!-hizo un gesto para que la soltara- Eso no te hubiera pasado si no me hubieras espiado.**

**-¡Yo no te he espiado!**

**-¿Entonces qué hacías apareciendo así con tanto misterio por el patio?¡ME ESTABAS ESPÍANDO!-comenzó gritar.**

**-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SHARPAY!¡QUÉ NO TE ESPIABA!!...Sharpay dime ¿qué rayos te pasa?**

**-¡¡QUÉ NADA!!**

**-SHARPAY A TI TE PASA ALGO Y VOY A EVIGUARLO POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS.**

**-¡¡EY!! En mi teatro no se grita ni se pelea-se acercó la señorita Darbus- señorita Evans, señor Bolton, mañana seréis castigados. Estoy harta de tantos "malos rollos" como dicen ustedes. Váyanse a casa y mañana determinaré el castigo.**

**-- --**

_**Hola chicos espero que os haya gustado, gracias por los reviews a las personas que me han comentado, significa mucho para mí que me comenten. Por favor dejadme más reviews opinando sobra la historia. Muchos besos y gracias por leer mi fic.**_


	5. Cambios Inesperados

_**Antes de que empecéis a leer os dejo aquí el link es./watch?vstF2mXucmw de la canción que sale en éste capítulo, se llama "Anything you can do I can do better" del musical Annie Get your Gun.Espero que os guste el capítulo,por favor dejad comentarios, necesito saber qué os parece el fic.Gracias y mil besos.**_

**Cambios inesperados**

_-¿Entonces qué hacías apareciendo así con tanto misterio por el patio?¡ME ESTABAS ESPÍANDO!-comenzó gritar._

_-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SHARPAY!¡QUÉ NO TE ESPIABA!!._

_-¡¡EY!! En mi teatro no se grita ni se pelea-se acercó la señorita Darbus- señorita Evans, señor Boltón, mañana seréis castigados. Estoy harta de tantos "malos rollos" como dicen ustedes. Iros a casa y mañana determinaré el castigo._

**-Pero señorita él…**

**-No hay más que hablar Sharpay, mañana hablaremos en mi despacho los tres…-se fue seguida por Sharpay, la cual llevaba un cabreo de espanto.**

**-Vaya con la Reina del hielo…-aparecieron Gabriella, Chad y Taylor.**

**Troy se sentó en una de las butacas con gesto de "estoy reventado".**

**-Habrá que hacer algo…¿hablamos con Ryan?-sugirió Taylor.**

**-No chicos ya he hablado yo con él, dice lo mismo de siempre, que su hermana está cambiando mucho en estos días. Está muy arisca.-dijo Gabriella con gesto de "¿qué podemos hacer?".**

**-Arisca no, VIOLENTA, mirad –Troy señaló su cabeza-me ha hecho un chichón de campeonato.**

**-¿Te duele mucho Troy?-se preocupó Gabriella- Vamos a la enfermería…**

**-Tan solo es un chichón, no ocurre nada, de verdad.**

**- ¿Estás seguro? –dijo Taylor**

**-Que sí….**

**-Es un chico fuerte- dijo Chad dándole una palmada en el hombro a Troy- jejeje .**

**-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una pizza y nos olvidamos un poco de esto?- Sugirió Troy .**

**-¡Genial! –exclamó Chad.**

**Al día siguiente…**

**-¿¡CÓMO!? –sonaron las dos voces a la vez en el despacho de Darbus**

**-No…-dijo Sharpay**

**-No puede ser verdad…-dijo Troy.**

**-Vosotros os lo buscasteis chicos, ya podéis tener preparada la canción para la semana que viene.**

**-Pero señorita Gabriella y yo ya habíamos…**

**-Ni peros ni peras señor Bolton-se ajustó las gafas la señorita Darbus- cantaréis juntos tanto si os gusta como si no, así la próxima vez os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de tiraros los trastos en mi teatro.**

**La señora Darbus abandonó el despacho (seamos sinceros, la clase de ellos de toda la vida jaja), dejándolos a los dos en silencio y con cara de enfurruñados mirando en direcciones opuestas. Hasta que Troy…**

**-Bueno, habrá que empezar a elegir canción…**

**-Ya la elijo yo.**

**-No a ver, se supone que nos ha mandado hacerlo a los dos…**

**-Ha dicho a cantarla, no a elegirla, y creo que tengo más experiencia en esto que tú –dijo mirándolo con superioridad.**

**- Pero ¿y si no me gusta? ¿Y si no es mi tono el adecuado?-dijo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.**

**-Se baja el tono y punto…**

**-Creo que la canción que elija yo sería más original que la tuya seguro-dijo por lo bajo.**

**Sharpay lo miró enfadada y se sentó al otro lado de donde él estaba sentado y sin mirarlo…**

_Sharpay :_Anything you could do, I could do better

_Troy:_ Hah!

_Sharpay _:I can do anything better than you!

_Troy:_ No you can't! **(Troy mira a Sharpay con cara de "Obvio tú no puedes)**

_Sharpay _:Yes I can! **(Sharpay lo mira con cara de "Todo lo hago major y lo tuyo es basura")**

_Troy:_ No you can't!

_Sharpay :_Yes I can!

_Troy:_ No you can't!

_Sharpay :_Yes I can!Yes I can!

_Troy:_ Anything you can be, I can be greater

Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

_Sharpay :_No you're not!**(Se ríe sarcásticamente) **

_Troy:_ Yes I am!

_Sharpay :_No you're not!

_Troy:_ Yes I am!

_Sharpay :_No you're not!

_Troy:_ Yes I am!

_Troy:_ Yes I am!

_Troy:_ I can shoot a partridge**(como si tirara con escopeta)**

with a single cartridge

_Sharpay :_I can get a sparrow**(como si tirara con flecha y arco)**

With a bow and arrow

_Troy__: _I can live on bread and cheese

_Sharpay_: and only on that?

So can a rat!**(se ríe con cara de satisfacción)**

_Troy:_ Any note you can sing

I can sing higher

_Sharpay :_I can sing any note higher than you**.(Cara de "en eso te gano con creces")**

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes i can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes i can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes i can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_YES I CAN!

_Troy:_ How do you sing that high?

_Sharpay : _I'm a girl!!(**Cara de "obviamente llego a notas más altas")**

_Troy:_ Anything you can say

I can say softer.

_Sharpay :_I can say anything softer than you

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

YES I CAN!(le grita al oído)

_Troy:_ I can drink my liquor

Faster than a flicker

_Sharpay :_I can drink it quicker

And get even sicker

_Troy:_ I can open any safe

_Sharpay :_Without being caught?

_Troy:_ Ts-You Bet

_Sharpay :_That's what i thought you crook!(** cara de mala de nuevo)**

_Troy:_ Any note you can hold

I can hold longer

_Sharpay :_I can hold any note longer than you **(Otra vez cara de "Te gano")**

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

_Troy:_ No you cant

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

CAN! **(Troy mira el reloj y suspira)**

_Troy:_ YES YOU CAN!!

_Troy:_ Where do you keep all that air?

(Sharpay señala su pecho como diciendo "obvio")

_Troy:_ Anything you can say

I can say faster

_Sharpay :_I can say anything faster than you

_Troy:_...No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes-I-can

_Troy:_ No-you-can't

_Sharpay :_YesIcan

_Troy:_ Noyoucan't

_Sharpay :_YesIcan

_Troy:_ I can jump a hurdle

_Sharpay __ :_I can wear a girdle

_Troy:_ I can knit a sweater

_Sharpay __ :_I can fill it better

_Troy:_ I can do most anything

_Sharpay __ :_Can you bake a pie?

_Troy:_ No..

_Sharpay :_NEITHER CAN I! (**Cara de "joooo")**

_Troy:_ Anything you can sing

I can sing sweeter

_Sharpay :_I can sing anything sweeter than you

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

_Troy:_ No you can't

_Sharpay :_Oh yes I can

_Troy:_ No you can't, can't, can't**(Se acerca más a Sharpay)**

_Sharpay :_Yes I can, can, can (**Se acerca a Troy con expresion de enfado)**

_Sharpay :_Yes I can

_Troy:_ No you can't **(a centímetros de su cara lo empuja y se vuelven ambos cruzando los brazos)**

-¡¡Troy he ganado…!! Oh,¿interrumpo algo?-apareció Gabriella por la puerta.

-No, has venido en buen momento, dime Gaby ¿qué has ganado?-dijo Troy.

-Un viaje a España, un viaje de intercambio –dijo saltando emocionada- ¡mandé un trabajo, resultó quedar entre uno de los primeros del estado!

-¡¡Qué bien!! Esto hay que celebrarlo después del entrenamiento-la cogió de las manos- y…¿cuándo te vas?

-Pasado mañana y me quedo allí durante un mes aproximadamente…

La cara de Sharpay era un poema, no sabía si reír o llorar de alegría, la cuestión es que se fue a la cafetería porque era hora de comer. Por el camino pensaba "¿Y qué hago?¿Se lo digo? No…porque en parte Gabriella me da penilla…"

-¿¡He pensado yo eso!?-dijo sin querer en voz alta, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarla, ella simplemente siguió andando haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Siguió pensando " ¿Pero qué dices Sharpay? Esa doña perfecta es tu enemiga, está con tu príncipe…"

-¿¡Cómo pudo Troy fijarse en ella!?- de nuevo lo hizo. Esta vez estaba en la cola de la cafetería y le tocaba a ella pedir (imaginaos la cara de la camarera y de toda la cafetería como diciendo "¿Qué tripa se le ha roto a ésta ahora?").

Cogió su bandeja y siguió pensando "No sé qué me falla a mí…algo tiene que fallarme porque ni me mira…se hace fotos con todos menos conmigo, abraza a todos menos a mí…¿me tendrá asco?...no sé qué puede ser, pero sea lo que sea, no se fijará en mí en la vida…bah ¿y qué me importa a mí? En un año me iré a Nueva York y ..¡¡seguramente conoceré a algún actor que sea mejor que él, más guapo, más listo…ogh…¿a quién quiero engañar?..¿eh?" detuvo sus pensamientos para poner la oreja en la mesa de atrás suya, ya que cierta conversación hizo que su mente volviera a la tierra.

-¡Qué emoción Gabriella!¡Es genial!-escuchó decir a Taylor, mientras Gabriella tenía cara triste- pero…¿qué te pasa?¿no estás contenta?.

-No, no es eso, si estoy muy contenta por haber ganado, pero…

-No te quieres ir ¿verdad?

-No es eso…

-¿Es Troy? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sí…tengo miedo Taylor.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno, tú sabes que muchísimas chicas están siempre intentando quitarme a Troy…-miraron las dos hacia atrás pensando en la misma persona, Sharpay-aparte de RH (Reina de Hielo), muchas otras más… y tengo miedo de que Troy me olvide, Taylor.

-Gabriella, tú quieres a Troy,¿verdad?-Gabriella asintió convencidísima- y él te quiere a ti Gaby, cuando alguien quiere a otro alguien…no se hacen daño.

-Supongo que tienes razón…pero…-fue interrumpida por Taylor.

-Ni peros ni nada, tú tranquila, ya verás como él seguirá pensando en ti, te esperará cuando vuelvas de España.

En ese momento a Sharpay se le puso cara de circunstancia y comió sin decir palabra. Cuando terminaron las clases, y volvió a su casa, se encerró en el cuarto, a meditar.

-No puede ser que me esté dando pena…arg.

-Sí puede ser…creía que te había venido el periodo o algo, pero ahora ya veo claro lo que te pasa hermanita.

-¿¡Qué haces en mi cuarto!?

-Ey sin sulfurarnos ¿eh?..Que vengo en son de paz- hizo el símbolo de "Paz" con la mano.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de su hermana en la cama.

-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que me pasa?-puso cara enfurruñada la rubia.

-Soy tu mellizo, tu hermano, y creo que tu mejor amigo desde siempre…

-Troy también ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos-se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero eso fue ya hace tiempo…aunque me sorprende que aún sigas enamorada-miró al suelo y sonrió- bueno la verdad es que lo que más me sorprende en este momento, es que tú, Sharpay Evans…estés pensando en los demás.

-¡Yo no pienso en nadie!¡Solo en mí! ¿Te queda claro?-le gritó.

-Ah…no…claro…Sharpay, te está empezando a dar pena Gabriella…eso demuestra que no eres tan egoísta como la gente (como Troy) piensa…has pensado que si tu estuvieras saliendo con Troy no te gustaría irte de viaje, y que cuando volvieras él estuviera con otra ¿verdad?

Sharpay se rindió, puso cara triste, y dio un suspiro.

-Puede que sí sea eso…-volvió a suspirar-Pero, Troy nunca se fijará en mí en realidad, no me hace ni caso, no me demuestra cariño…si yo no hubiera entrado en su vida, creo que no hubiera cambiado nada…

-Sí que te ha dado fuerte…-dijo Ryan con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido.

-Sí…y bueno, lo tengo que dejar ser feliz con la persona que quiere y bueno si él lo que quiere es estar con Gabriella…si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él…

-¿Me estás diciendo que TÚ…?¿Qué SHARPAY EVANS va a…?-peguntó Ryan mientras Sharpay afirmaba con la cabeza algo triste.

-Sí Ryan, defenderé esa relación…además como has dicho antes, si yo estuviera en el pellejo de Gabriella…uf me pondría mala tan solo de ver que Troy tonteara con otra mientras estoy de viaje(en realidad le cortaría los cataplines sin pensarlo).

Ryan se levantó de la cama con el mayor rostro de sorpresa que cualquier persona haya podido ver.

-Sharpay…no me lo puedo creer, lo que acabas de decir, me ha dejado atónito…es que no puedes ser tú ¿desde cuándo te "rebajas" así?

-Yo no me rebajo por nadie, simplemente es…-intentando arreglar lo que había confesado, puso su cara de "todo me importa un comino"- un simple acto caritativo.

-Ya claro-sonrió Ryan y le dio un abrazo a su hermana-estoy orgulloso de ti hermanita.

- Ryan que me arrugas la ropa-lo apartó y se sacudió a sí misma la prenda.

-Uy lo siento…¿ese no es el traje que te compraste la semana pasada en Adolfo Domínguez?

-Sí ¿Te gusta como me queda?...yo creo que combinarían con estos pendientes…

Al día siguiente en el instituto…

-Troy, contigo quería hablar.

-Dime…Sharpay-la miró enfadado.

-Es que yo…

-- --

Chicos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.Por favor necesito reviews, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión .Un beso.


	6. Una noticia de infarto

_**La canción que os debéis bajar para más adelante se llama "Eye to Eye".**_

**Una noticia de infarto**

_Al día siguiente en el instituto…_

_-Troy, contigo quería hablar._

_-Dime…Sharpay-la miró enfadado._

_-Es que yo…_

-¿Tú qué…?

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de tu chichón –miró al suelo con aires de superioridad pero como diciendo "lo hago por cortesía".

- ¿Crees que te voy a perdonar después de lo que me hiciste anteayer y lo de ayer?

- No…-la noche antes buscó la excusa perfecta- pero si no nos perdonamos no nos levantarán el castigo, y si no nos levantan el castigo tendremos que sufrir otros suplicios peores, y…-puso cara de pija apenada-eso podría dañar mi excelente currículum para Broadway y tú no podrías entrenar tanto al baloncesto.

Troy suspiró y se quedó pensando…desde luego era razonable lo que decía.

-Vale –le extendió la mano.

-Muy bien empecemos con la elección de la canción- dijo Sharpay dejando a Troy con la mano ahí levantada y yéndose hacia el aula de música.

-No tiene remedio…arg-la siguió.

Ya allí digamos que empezó el problema de Sharpay:

-Bueno yo he pensado que una canción rápida, sería lo mejor , ya sabes luego le añadiría yo bailes y coros…también necesitamos los decorados.

-Ey Ey para el carro Sharpay…¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije en verano? Ya sabes sobre lo pomposo que quedan tus espectáculos.

-Eh…no…bueno sigo, si acaso le diré a Ryan que nos añada movimientos de baile y todo…pero el problema es la canción en sí ¿qué cantamos? –Troy Suspiró.

- ¿Porque no…a ver- pensó-…"Y la vida"?

-Eh…sé cuál es, pero, no me gusta mucho esa canción tiene algo que no…que no (demasiado aire romanticón quizás, vamos justo lo que me hacía falta).

- Bueno ¿Y qué te parece "Eye to Eye"?

-¿No será muy lenta verdad?

-Es normalita –se rió Troy -¿Tanto miedo le tienes a las canciones lentas?

-No les tengo miedo, es solo que si es una letra romántica la vuelven empalagosa a la canción y no se ganan aplausos con tanta ñoñería…

-Estás muy equivocada.

-¿Yo? ¿En qué?.

-No conseguirás más aplausos así…tú no lo entenderías. Hay que sentir la canción, si la logras sentir transmitirás al público eso y vienen los aplausos de verdad.

Sharpay hizo como la que no entendía, pero en realidad creo que sí que lo entendió.

-Pues "Eye to Eye" – dijo apuntándose la canción-por cierto ¿qué es eso de que viene una chica de España?...

-Por el intercambio, vendrá hoy se supone.

-¿Pero Gabriella no se va mañana?-preguntó Sharpay como dándole poca importancia.

-Al final se va hoy en unas horas…ahora mismo estará en el aeropuerto-se calló-¿pero desde cuando a ti te importa eso?...

-Por curiosidad, simplemente…

Troy la miraba como diciendo "Sí claro…a ti no se te está pasando nada bueno por la cabeza".

-¡Ya ha llegado la chica nueva!-se escuchó en los pasillos mientras sonaba el timbre de cambio de clase.

Salieron a ver quién llegaba al aula. Entraron todos.Seguidamente en unos cinco minutos Darbus entró con una niña morena de pelo liso con mechas rubias, ojos café, alta y…¡¡VESTIDA MUY PARECIDA A SHARPAY!!

-Chicos ésta es nuestra alumna de intercambio proveniente de España, sustituirá a Gabriella durante éste mes, espero que la recibáis bien y que os portéis bien con ella. Va a formar parte del grupo de teatro también, por lo que me han comentado sabe cantar y actuar…¿y qué tal el baile?

- Bueno…me puedo aprender coreografías, pero necesito una base de clásico que tomaré el año que viene.

-Oh, creo que tendrás un gran futuro en éste instituto.

-Gracias- sonrió la chica.

Troy miraba a la chica y luego a Chad que dijo moviendo los labios sin hablar "Creo que ha llegado Sharpay 2" y seguidamente hizo un gesto de escalofrío. Sharpay miró a la chica de arriba abajo pensando que la verdad tenía estilo vistiendo pero tenía pinta de ser una rival por la descripción. Ryan se quedó…¿embobado? Sí creo que esa es la palabra, la verdad es que la chica esa le causó muy buena impresión. Levantó la mano:

-¿Y cómo se llama?- dijo algo nervioso.

- María –dijo Darbus- mira puedes sentarte allí detrás de Ryan, el chico que acaba de preguntar tu nombre.

Ryan cuando se sentó detrás apretó los puños y soltó por lo bajo "¡Bien!" mientras era observado por su hermana, atónita por la actitud de su hermano a parte que podría ser su rival en su club de teatro.

Durante la hora de clase todos observaban atentamente a la nueva (sobretodo Ryan para dar un dato más concreto).Taylor por lo pronto vio que era estudiosa y eso ya sumó un punto a su favor. Chad escuchó algunas conversaciones que tuvo con Marta cuando le pidió un bolígrafo y pudo observar que no era Sharpay 2 pero su aspecto era algo pijo (pero no llegaba al extremo de Sharpay desde luego).Sharpay solo observaba la ropa y los complementos pensó "Tengo que preguntarle dónde ha conseguido ese vestido".Ryan…bueno él solo hizo una observación:

- Vaya letra más rebelde.

La chica sonrió y dijo:

-Sí, bueno, en mi colegio siempre me echaban la bronca por la letra…

-Oh, pero yo creo que la letra es algo que dice mucho de la persona.

-¿Tú crees?¿Qué dice la mía?

Ryan miró muy atentamente la letra…y dijo:

-Eres nerviosa…e insegura.

-¡Vaya! Acertaste-se rió-¿Te llamabas Ryan no?

-Sí, encantadísimo- le tendió la mano.

En España no es costumbre darse la mano la mayoría de las veces en gente adolescente. María le dio los besos en las mejillas. Ryan se quedó shockeado.

-Encantada –sonrió.

A la semana siguiente…

_Sharpay_: I got myself a notion  
One I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion

_Troy: _By reaching out for each other's hand  
Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along  
One way or another together's where we both belong …

Troy paró de cantar y miró el reloj.

-¿Por qué te paras?-preguntó la rubia.

- Es que he quedado y como ya es la hora de terminar el ensayo…hasta luego-se fue sin dejar decir una palabra a la pobre Sharpay.

-…Eso tú vete…¡¡pero mañana nos toca ensayar el baile!!...-silencio y se cruza de brazos- además desafinas en la segunda estrofa.

En el aula de música entró María.

-Oh, lo siento pensé que el aula estaba vacía.

-No, no entra entra-empezó a hablarle alto porque pensaba que no entendía bien el inglés- ¿¡ Dón-de te com-pras-te el traje que tú lle-va-bas ayer!?

-No soy sorda y te entiendo perfectamente…-se cruzó de brazos algo ofendidilla- y me lo compré en la tienda Maré.

-¿Eso es un diseñador nuevo?- preguntó interesada.

-Es una tienda…-dijo levantando la ceja y pensando que había recalcado que era una tienda anteriormente.

-Ah…¿y tú sabes cuánto me podría costar y si me lo traerían a casa desde España?.

-El traje me costó 15 euros con algo que eso traducido a dólares son unos 17 ...y no, no creo que te lo envíen por correo, a no ser que me des el dinero, me des tú talla y yo le diga a mi madre que compre uno igual y lo envíe…

-¿Sólo 17 dólares?- abrió la boca y rió- vaya sí que es barato,¿y cuánto tardaría en llegar?

La morena se estaba hartando un poquito de todas las preguntas de la rubia.

-Pues un mes aproximadamente.

-Que tarde ¿no?

-Supongo…bueno oye me tengo que ir ¿dónde está Ryan?

-No lo sé ni me importa- dijo mientras miraba su letra de la canción atentamente.

-Ah vale…muchísimas gracias por tu gran ayuda- dijo sarcásticamente y salió del aula- vaya tía …en el fondo me cae bien-empezó a reírse.

Cuando pasaba por la puerta del recreo vio a Troy que estaba con otra chica de pelo largo y medio rubita. Ella sabía que no estaba bien espiar…pero bueno por una vez no pasaba nada.

-Ey María ¿qué haces…?-dijo Ryan.

- Shh..-lo cogió del brazo y lo escondió junto a ella-estoy mirándo el culebrón de afuera y de paso escuchando.

-Pero eso no está bien…

-Lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo…además es el "popular" con la novia se supone.

-¿Troy?-preguntó extrañadísimo.

-Eso Troy…nunca me acuerdo de su nombre, la verdad es que no sé que le ven…parece bizco ¿no?

-Ui esto no me gusta nada- dijo mirando a María.

-¿Por?...

-Vamos a observar y a escuchar mejor…

Pues eso hicieron. Ryan se sorprendió al ver que Troy estaba besando a otra chica, otra que no era Gabriella por supuesto. Dejó de mirar la escenita.

-La que se va a armar-Se pasó una mano por la frente y resopló.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada María.

-Ya te lo contaré ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que nos pillen ¿sabes dónde está Sharpay?

-En el aula de música-dijo asustada María.

Ryan cogió de la mano a la chica y la llevó casi arrastrando a la sala de música.

-¡¡Sharpay!! ¡¡Troy estaba besando a una chica!!

Sonó el ruido de los papeles cayéndose al suelo…

-- -- --

Hola chicos, muchas gracias, vuestros comentarios significan muchísimo. Agustitanic, sé que en esos detalles las protagonistas no se parecen mucho, a Gabriella no la he puesto de mala, al revés, la he puesto buena pero como siempre, de rival. Respecto a Sharpay, sé que ella no es así, conozco a la perfección al personaje, ya que he hecho el musical en mi ciudad y fui Sharpay, además de la guionista. Y se ha rebajado no mucho, SE HA REBAJADO A MÁS NO PODER, pero bueno, como dijo el título "Cambios inesperados" y muchos más cambios que van a ocurrir en East School. Insisto muchísimas gracias por comentar a las 5 personas que lo habéis hecho, espero que me sigáis diciendo lo que os agrada y desagrada del fic. Muchos besos.


	7. No lo puedo evitarlo quiero

_**Hola chicos siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo, pero es que estoy de viaje y hasta el sábado no llego a mí casa, una vez allí haré el capítulo 8. Para éste capítulo necesitaréis las canciones "Eye to Eye" de Powerline y la de "Hoplessly Devoted to you" de Grease pero en español. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**_

_**-- --**_

_-La que se va a armar-Se pasó una mano por la frente y resopló._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada María._

_-Ya te lo contaré ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que nos pillen ¿sabes dónde está Sharpay?_

_-En el aula de música-dijo asustada María._

_Ryan cogió de la mano a la chica y la llevó casi arrastrando a la sala de música._

_-¡¡Sharpay!! ¡¡Troy estaba besando a una chica!!_

_Sonó el ruido de los papeles cayéndose al suelo…_

-Sharpay ¿estás bien?- preguntó María con preocupación al ver como a la rubia se le iba descomponiendo la cara por segundos.

-¿Estás seguro Ryan?...-con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, era Troy…

-¿Y quién era la chica?

-Era Kasandra, la skyter.

-¿¡CON ESA!?- empezó a hincharse como un globo.

María retrocedió poniéndose detrás de Ryan un poco acojonada. Sharpay empezó a hacer ejercicios de respiración para relajarse y de repente…:

-¡¡ES DECIR, YO ME QUEDO AL MARGEN DICIENDO "OH POBRECITOS, NO ME VOY A METER, VOY A APOYAR ESA RELACIÓN PORQUE A MI NO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME ROBARAN EL NOVIO" Y VA EL CABRÓN ESE Y SE LÍA CON KASANDRA…QUE MIRA QUE ES RARITA, Y AHORA ¿QUÉ VA A PASAR CON GABRIELLA? PORQUE ESA ES TONTA, SE DEDICARÁ A LLORAR ...NO LE DIRÁ UN PAR DE COSAS AL CABRONAZO DE TROY.- empezó a andar de manera nerviosa y enfadada por la habitación.

María empezó a hablar bajito con Ryan.

- Por casualidad que no digo que a tu hermana se le note ¿eh? ( jajajaja) ¿le gusta Troy?.

Ryan afirmó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto como diciendo "Pero es secreto"(Ahora un secreto a voces nunca mejor dicho).

- ¿¡Y ahora qué va a pasar!?...

-Mira Sharpay, te acaba de demostrar que no es un buen partido, hay más peces en el mar- dijo María algo acojonadilla.

-¡No lo entiendes!¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA BOCA!

-Tampoco lo pagues con ella que no tiene la culpa-dijo Ryan apartando a María de la línea de fuego.

-¡Quiero que vayas ahora mismo a buscar información!-gritó Sharpay.

-Vale…-respondió él con resignación- intentaré conseguir la información necesaria y a ver qué ocurre, pero relájate…- Ryan y María salieron por patas, mientras que en otro sitio…

-Ui lo siento, espera un momento… ¿diga?...-Troy se puso nervioso- hola Gabriella ¿qué tal?...

-Hola Troy, pues muy bien aquí todos son súper amables ¿qué haces?

-¿A-a-a-a-a-ahora mismo? Jejejejejeje-rió nervioso- pues bueno, estaba…estaba jugando al basket, ya sabes…el entrenamiento me trae loco…

-Oh…pero espérate, es viernes, a ésta hora no hay- dijo extrañada.

-Pues…es que mi padre se ha empeñado en que trabajemos más y bueno ya sabes…

-Sí claro…oh Troy, ya hablaremos, es hora de dormir por aquí…Te quiero…

-Sí sí, adiós- colgó y volvió con su "amiguita".

-¿Quién era?

-No, nadie no te preocupes.

-¿Esta noche te piensas quedar como ayer hablando por teléfono conmigo hasta las tantas de la mañana?

-Si tú quieres…

-Umm…me lo pensaré- rió.

-Pedazo de guarra…-susurró María, a lo que Ryan simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Antes de que los descubrieran se fueron pitando de allí hacia el teatro.

- Si nos llegan a pillar creo que Troy se enfadaría bastante…

-Que se enfade, encima de que le hace eso a la novia…¿pero tan mala es como para que le ponga los cuernos de esa manera?

-¿¡Gabriella!? Que va, Gabriella es un solete, es una de las chicas que mejor me cae del instituto…tú también me caes muy bien, por cierto-Miró de reojo a María riendo un poco rojito.

-Vaya gracias- le sonrió ella-pero si tan buena es ¿por qué le hace eso?

-No sé…la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea, estaban muy bien cuando ella se fue de intercambio. Y nunca pensé que Troy le hiciera eso.

-Vaya… me alejo de un culebrón para entrar en uno más fuerte todavía…-pensó en voz alta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Yo? Eh…de…de… nada nada.-se puso algo nerviosa y roja.

-Um…no me lo creo…¿me lo vas a contar?

- Es que…no, va a ser que no- empezó a reírse y salió corriendo- ¡a ver quién llega antes a la entrada del colegio!

-¡Ey espera eso no vale! Jajajajaja

Salió tras de ella hasta prácticamente salir a de la puerta de entrada, pero vio que se tropezó con Troy.

-¡Ey! Hola ¿eres María no?

María no sabía dónde meterse, en esos momentos Troy era un ser absolutamente despreciable para ella…y bizco ( ya sé que no es bizco, pero es que tengo una foto en la que parece bizco y ya se le quedó el mote)

-Eh sí…¿y tú eres?- haciendo como la que no tiene idea de nada.

-Troy Bolton encantado, no te he visto aún por ningún club. ¿No dijeron que ibas a teatro?

- Y voy a ir, en cuanto me prepare la canción que me pidió la señorita Darbus…- Ryan se acercó- y Ryan me ayuda.

-Ey ¿qué pasa?.

-Aquí dando un paseo, venimos de ensayar su canción.

-Oh interesante ¿cuál es?

Ryan y María se miraron descompuestos. María puso de excusa a Ryan por si Troy intentaba algo (que no lo iba a hacer, pero ella es así de desconfiada) .Sus caras decían "Tierra tráganos ¿tienes alguna idea?...¡¡quiero salir de aquí!!".

-Bueno eh, ya sabes, ésta que es…

- ¡Es "Hoplessly Devoted to you" pero en español!- dijo María, haciendo que Ryan resoplara disimuladamente dando a entender su alivio.

- Oh es muy bonita, seguro que triunfas, bueno ya nos veremos por el club, hasta luego.-se fue.

-Uff tenía el corazón en la garganta…¿cuándo tenías que presentar la canción?-preguntó Ryan.

-Pues …se supone que el lunes…pero son también las de pareja.

-Ya lo sé, eso no me preocupa, lo mío está preparado…¿Y cómo no me has dicho nada?

-No quería tampoco abusar mucho.

-¡Anda ya! Vente a mi casa este fin de semana y ensayamos.

María aceptó, ya que una ayuda no le venía nada mal.En ese fin de semana, ocurrieron muchas cosas también…

DiiiiiiinDooooon

-Ya voy yo- dijo Sharpay asomándose al salón , sorprendiéndose de que estaban ensayando María cantando y Ryan al piano.Abrió la puerta y tal y como esperaba era su queridísimo y odiado (por el momento) Troy.

-Hola Troy- sonrió.

-Hola…¿qué tal?-pasó a la casa.

-Bien, y ya veo que tú también andas de maravilla –rió un poco como con asco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Troy.

-No, por nada por nada, porque verdaderamente…-sin poder evitarlo suspiró-se te ve muy bien…-por muy enfadada que estuviera con él,una sola palabra suya hacía que todo eso se borrara de su mente.

-Vaya, gracias, ¿ensayamos?-se fue hacia el salón, y se paró en seco en la puerta.

_Y no tendré remisión  
Desde que dijiste adiós  
Perdí la razón  
En vano estoy colada por ti  
En vano estoy colada por ti  
En vano estoy colada por ti_

_Estoy Colada Por Ti…_

Ryan dejó de tocar y miró sonriendo a María, mientras que de la zona de la puerta Troy se acercaba aplaudiendo…

-¡Precioso!¡Va a ser difícil que no entres en el club!-mientras decía eso Sharpay empezó a hincharse cada vez más…verdaderamente era una rival…pero era otra ñoña como ella decía.

-Me gustaría, y así participaría en el musical, pero no lo veo justo.

-Ah que va sería fantástico-evitó mirar hacia atrás suya porque sabía que Sharpay estaba a punto de explotar, así que fue retrocediendo hasta ella –Bueno vamos a ensayar.

Sharpay no dijo palabra alguna simplemente cuando salieron del salón y llegaron al gimnasio de la casa dijo:

-¡Hoy el baile tiene que estar preparado entero y mejorar esa segunda estrofa, porque desafinas!

Troy prefirió no discutirle en esos momentos, ya que sabía que si lo hacía se lo iban a comer.

-Yo creo que la canción mejor no puede salir-dijo Ryan-oye ¿y por qué "Hoplessly Devoted to you"?

- No me apetece hablar de ello.

Ryan se quedó con la duda, pero no preguntó porque viendo la cara de María en esos momentos no era plan de atosigarla.

Cuando llegó la noche y se fueron…

-¿Pero tú para qué la ayudas? ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¡NOS PUEDE ROBAR EL MUSICAL AUNQUE NO SE HAYA PRESENTADO A LAS PRUEBAS!¡CON SOLO CANTAR ESA CANCIÓN NOS PUEDE DESMARCAR!.

-La ayudo porque me cae bien, y es mi amiga.

-Já, tu amiga, una amiga al otro lado del océano Atlántico ¿no?-dijo Sharpay sorprendida de que su hermano, el que siempre había hecho lo que a ella se le antojaba, de repente le plantara cara.

Ryan mostró un rostro de "qué pesada".

-Y no me mires así, en dos semanas se va, ¿tú crees que cuando vuelva se va a acordar de alguien de aquí?

-¿Y por qué no se iba a acordar?

Sharpay se cruzó de brazos y lo miró…levantó una ceja y se sentó en el piano.

-Ya entiendo lo que ocurre…-dijo Sharpay cayendo en la cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-A ti esa chica…te hace tilín…

-¿¡Qué barbaridad estás diciendo!?Mira me voy a dormir, estoy un poco harto de que siempre que ves que alguien puede superarte y lo ayudo porque es amigo mío, te pongas hecha un bicho- diciendo eso Ryan se fue a su cuarto y se encerró dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta.

-…-puso morritos de enfado pero miro al suelo como dándole la razón, pero claro eso lo hizo cuando él se había ido. Seguidamente se encerró en el salón.

Y por fin llegó el día de las pruebas, Troy y Sharpay estaban detrás del escenario. Ella llevaba una falda a media rodilla rosa, con una camisa blanca de mangas francesas y mucha bisutería. Él un pantalón con una chaqueta elegantísimo y una camisa.

-Ya sabes, no te olvides de apretar el diafragma en el "If we listen".

-Me lo has repetido un millón de veces.

-El primer número será el de Sharpay y Troy…

-Nos toca…-dijo Sharpay, y mientras salía Troy la cogió del brazo.-¿Eh?¿qué ocurre?

-Simplemente quería desearte…-se acerco un poco a ella sonriente- mucha mierda-la soltó.

A Sharpay se le puso el corazón a cien por hora en ese momento, sin procesar lo que le había hecho Troy, que era una minucia, pero para ella tan solo cogerle la mano era un mundo.

-Igualmente…-tan solo mirarle a los ojos la dejó sin palabras.

Todo el escenario estaba apagado,pero al empezar a sonar la música empezaron las espectaculares luces que se habían puesto a funcionar al ritmo de ésta. Sólo estaba Sharpay en el centro del escenario.

Sharpay: I got myself a notion (_Empezó a bailar_)  
One I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion

Troy:By reaching out for each other's hand (_Troy saltó al lado de Sharpay_)  
Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along  
One way or another together's where we both belong

Juntos: If we listen to each other's heart (_empezaron a bailar juntos_)  
Troy: We'll find we're never too far apart  
Juntos:And maybe love is the reason why

Sharpay: For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye (_Lo miró sonriendo a los ojos muy cerca actuando,pero en su corazón sabía que quería que fuera de verdad y mutuo)_

Troy:If a wall should come between us (_cogió a Sharpay de la mano_)  
To high to climb, to hard to break through  
I know that love will lead us

Sharpay:And find a way to bring me to you (_dió una vuelta quedando de espaldas a Troy_)  
So don't be in a hurry. Think before you count us out(_empezó a andar hacia atrás frente a Troy)  
_You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you drown (_se puso frente a Troy poniendo una mano en su nuca y pegando sus frentes haciendo que sus labios estuvieran muy cerca. A Troy se le cogió algo en el estómago, algo que por un momento no sabía cómo explicar)_

Troy: Nothin's gonna stop us now

Juntos: If we listen to each other's heart (_Se separaron y volvieron a bailar)  
_We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
Troy: For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

Juntos:Love is why we're seeing it Eye to Eye  
Sharpay:Yes we are!

Troy:Seeing it Eye to Eye.

Sharpay:Seeing eye to eye.

Troy: Yeah!

Juntos: Seeing eye to eye!

EYE TO EYE!

Troy:If you're ever lonely, Stop!  
You don't have to be.  
After all it's lonely O being away from you, to me  
Sharpay: take a look inside, you'll see(_le dedicó una sincera, de alguien enamorado)  
_Yeah!

Juntos: If we listen to each other's heart (_Empezaron a moverse con mucho ritmo)  
_We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

Sharpay:Seeing it Eye to Eye ,baby  
Troy:For the first time.

Sharpay: For the first time.

Troy:Seeing!

Sharpay:Seeing me!!

Troy:For the first time!!

Sharpay:For the first time!!

Seeing eye to eye!!  
Yeah, Yeah!  
Troy:C'mon Baby.  
EYE TO EYE!

Sharpay:EYE TO EYE!

Troy:EYE TO EYE!

Sharpay:EYE TO EYE!

Troy:EYE TO EYE!

Junos: EYE TO EYE!! (_Sharpay saltó hacia Troy quedando enganchada a su tronco con una pierna por detrás suya y otra delante.Y ambos quedaron un rato cara con cara, respirando agitadamente y con los cabellos revueltos)_

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.A la señorita Darbus casi se le hacen heridas de tanto aplaudir y la garganta se le quedó seca de gritar.

Sharpay y Troy quedaron durante unos segundos cara con cara,no podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro, pero cuando estaban a punto de rozar los labios, a Sharpay le vino a la cabeza todo, Gabriella, Kasandra…ect. Por lo cual empujó…bruscamente a Troy y bajó del escenario como si no hubiera pasado nada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludando. Troy simplemente se quedó un poco en shock preguntándose qué le había pasado por qué tuvo ese impulso hacia Sharpay…pero al bajar del escenario no le dio importancia.

Mientras en las bambalinas…

-Tranquila, hemos ensayado, te sale perfecta- decía Ryan, el cuál vestía un traje de chaqueta negro con un sombrero de copa, mientras le daba la mano a María para que no se pusiera nerviosa.

-Aún así, no puedo hay muchos altos que me cuestan y…-decía María cada vez más y más nerviosa, mirando hacia el escenario.

Ryan le levantó la cara con una mano muy dulcemente en un impulso interrumpiéndola.

-Te saldrá bien, además…estás preciosa, pareces una princesa de cuento de hadas- sonrió.

María no pudo evitar ponerse roja por unos instantes, pero la verdad es que hasta ella se veía bonita por una vez en su vida. Vestía un vestido de vuelo color rosa claro hasta la rodilla, entallado en la cintura y con un corpiño "palabra de honor" bordado con lentejuelas sencillas. Respecto al pelo, llevaba un moño hecho a base de trenzas y una diadema sencilla forrada de la misma tela del traje. Con un maquillaje suave. Pero aún así estaba cada vez peor, estaba de los nervios.

-Y ahora llegó el momento de la tan esperada actuación…la señorita María-anunció la señorita Darbus.

-¡No puedo Ryan!¡No puedo cantar delante de toda esta gente esta canción!

-Tranquila, sí que puedes, sólo son los nervios…

María lo interrumpió.

-Aparte de eso…no puedo cantar precisamente esta canción delante de tanta gente.

-¿Pero entonces por qué la elegiste?

-Es difícil de explicar, la cuestión es que…

Fue interrumpida de por Ryan, el cual la empujó hacia el escenario al ver la cara de impaciencia de la señorita Darbus.

-Es que pensaba que no iba a haber tanta gente…-dijo en voz baja.

Sharpay observaba el nerviosismo de María, por el cual ella se alegró profundamente ya que sabía que si se ponía más nerviosa la actuación sería un churro tremendo.

Ryan le hizo una señal a la morena, mientras ésta lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza disimuladamente, asustada. Pero aún así él empezó a tocar.

Mi corazón está tan roto_ (Sin poder mirar al público)  
_Que yo no paro de llorar_  
_Tendría que saber  
Que tú no me querrás jamás_ (mira el suelo triste)_

Sé que me tomarán por tonta_ (Resignada)  
_Al esperar tu amor por mí  
¿qué pasa si es así?_ (Hace un gesto de "¿Y qué culpa tengo de estar enamorada?")  
_¿No ves que nada soy sin ti?  
En vano estoy colada por ti__

Y no tendré remisión  
Desde que dijiste adiós  
Perdí la razón  
En vano estoy colada por ti  
En vano estoy colada por ti  
En vano estoy colada por ti_(Miró hacia arriba)_

Mi mente dice "tonta, olvida"_(Se pone la mano en la frente y cierra los ojos fuertemente)_

Mi corazón que al revés_ (abre los ojos, ésta vez llorosos y se pone la mano en el corazón)  
_Que luche hasta el final  
Pues nada será igual sin ti  
En vano estoy colada por ti  
_  
_Y no tendré remisión_ (empieza a llorar)  
_Desde que dijiste adiós_ (deja de mirar hacia el público volviéndose hacia el piano)  
_Perdí la razón  
En vano estoy colada por ti  
En vano estoy colada por ti  
En vano estoy colada por ti  
Estoy Colada Por Ti

Todo el mundo saltó del asiento aplaudiendo, cosa que a Sharpay la puso mala, enfadadísima.

-¡Brava!¡Estás aceptada en el club!!-gritó la señora Darbus emocionada aplaudiendo.

-¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡FELICIDADES!-Ryan se acercó a María asombradísimo aplaudiendo, pero cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ella estaba llorando sin poder parar-¿Qué…qué te ocurre?

Ella intentó hablar pero simplemente, negó con la cabeza y se fue del escenario por las bambalinas. Ryan la siguió, pero a mitad de camino paró, pensando que si había huido era por su culpa, por haberla obligado a cantar, y que con la persona que menos ganas tendría de hablar era con él…

-Wuau ha sido impresionante…-dijo Troy.

-No sé cómo os puede gustar esto…es muy ñoña- dijo Sharpay cruzada de brazos y muy cabreada.

-¿No te has dado cuenta verdad?

-¿Cuenta de qué?-lo miró de reojo.

-Creo que la nueva está enamorada…

A la semana siguiente el rumor del romance de Troy y Kasandra corrió por el instituto como la espuma y los primeros en cantarle las cuarenta a Troy fueron sus mejores amigos…

-¡Tío!¿Estás loco o qué te pasa!?-gritó Chad.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Troy sin saber nada del rumor.

-- -- --

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios, y gracia spor comentarme el capítulo anterior.Un besazo._

-


	8. Me parte el corazón verlo así

_**Hola, La canción que debéis de descargar ahora es "Tell him" de Celine Dion y Barbara Streisand. Y sin más dilación aquí está el octavo capítulo.**_

A la semana siguiente el rumor del romance de Troy y Kasandra corrió por el instituto como la espuma y los primeros en cantarle las cuarenta a Troy fueron sus mejores amigos…

-¡Tío!¿Estás loco o qué te pasa!?-gritó Chad.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Troy sin saber nada del rumor.

-A ver no sé si te suena…¿tu lío con Kasandra?

-¿eh? ¿cómo te has enterado?- Troy puso cara de "joder la hemos liado,me pillaron".

-Lo sabe todo el instituto, tío.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

-Estabas muy bien con Gabriella ¿por qué le haces esto?

-No lo sé ¿vale? No lo sé…-dijo cortante y nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No puedo estar sin Gabriella ¿vale? Y llevo casi un mes sin verla y estoy desesperado…no sé qué me llevó a estar con Kassie.

-¿Kassie?¿Ahora la llamas Kassie?

De nuevo se produjo un silencio incómodo, pero Chad lo rompió de nuevo.

-Si de verdad la quieres no juegues más con ella porque te acabarás dando con la pared tío. Tienes a la chica perfecta para ti y le haces eso…Piénsalo Troy.

Dicho esto, Chad decidió irse porque si permanecía allí a su amigo se le iba a caer la cara. Dejó pensando a Troy…el cual vio que "no podía vivir sin Gabriella" así que decidió contarle todo cuando llegara.

-¿Estaba entonces enfadada contigo?-preguntó Sharpay desganada.

-Al final no estaba enfadada, simplemente me dijo que pensaba que en la audición iba a haber poca gente y que iba a ser fuerte y no iba a llorar. Pero no pudo evitarlo…

-¿Y por qué tiene que llorar?-preguntó Sharpay levantando una ceja.

-Eso no me lo ha querido contar…pero estoy contento de que no esté enfadada conmigo, ella además también está mejor y hemos quedado hoy -dijo Ryan sonriente.

Sharpay hizo un gesto de resignación.

Pasó otra semana, justo la semana en la que Gabriella se reuniría con nuestro protagonista…

-Estaré en el instituto a las 7…¡tengo muchas ganas de verte!

-Yo también Gabriella…-silencio- yo también, pero uf…¡son las 6 de la mañana!¡llego tarde!¡un beso!¡ nos vemos!-colgó el teléfono y se pasó la mano por la cabeza y resopló- ¿ahora cómo le digo yo todo esto?...

Pero llegó la hora del encuentro…

-¡¡Troy!!- Gabriella al verlo en la puerta del instituto salió corriendo hacia él.

Troy no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla, y seguidamente dijo:

-Vámonos a un sitio más tranquilo por favor…-su cara no podía cambiar a una sonrisa…obvio ¿no? .

- Jaja ¿qué ocurre?-decía ella sonriente y alegre por verlo de nuevo.

- Gabriella…no sé cómo empezar-estaba algo nervioso- pero iré directo al grano…-tomó aire-he estado con otra mientras tú estabas fuera.

La cara de Gabriella empalideció por segundos, su sonrisa desapareció dando lugar a una expresión de tristeza inmensa.

- ¿Có…cómo?

- Me estaba volviendo loco Gabriella…estaba sin ti y bueno estaba Kassie en el momento que peor me sentía y…perdóname

- Troy…-lo miró con gesto de derrumbamiento- hay cosas que no se perdonan así como así…

-Por favor

- ¡Mira Troy estoy harta de ir detrás tuya todo el rato! ¡Te estoy perdonando a todas horas cosas! ¡Y se acabó!- Gabriella estaba verdaderamente mal, y era totalmente normal.

-Gabriella…

-No, Troy, no- se marchó metiéndose dentro del instituto.

Lo que Troy no sabía es que había dos personas mirando la escena descaradamente. Y una de ellas se acercó y le dio una bofetada a Troy.

-¡AH!

- ¡Me dijiste que lo habíais dejado Troy! ¡Por eso estuve contigo! ¡Me mentiste!¡Has jugado con mis sentimientos!-le gritó Kassie

Troy simplemente se quedó medio en shock más de lo que estaba. Kassie se fue llorando también. Las únicas personas que quedaban eran Troy y Sharpay, y ésta fue tras Gabriella después de mucho pensárselo " No me puedo creer que vaya a consolarla, no me lo creo, vale que en el fondo…muy en el fondo me caiga bien, pero de ahí a que me de lástima, me estoy dejando la reputación por los suelos…bueno, si a mí me pasara lo mismo que a ella y mi novio me hubiera puesto los cuernos…pues también querría consuelo…". Por fin la encontró, en el laboratorio llorando.

-Hola…

Gabriella miró hacia la puerta llorando con un desconsuelo, que le entraron ganas de llorar hasta a nuestra Reina del Drama.

-H…hola- dijo sollozando- ¿qué quieres?

-He venido a ver ¿qué tal te encontrabas?...-silencio-he visto la pelea en el patio… y bueno si te sirve de consuelo…yo también creo que se ha comportado como un auténtico cabronazo…-sacó un clinex de su bolso, un clinex, con una "S" bordada y con perfume que guardaba junto a otros en una cajita de plata, y se lo cedió- toma…

- Gra-gracias- dijo llorando mucho más.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas, si alguna vez te he intentado hacer la vida imposible, por estar por Troy…

Gabriella negaba con la cabeza mientras se sonaba la nariz como diciendo " No pasa nada".

-Gracias…ya no pienso volver con él…ahora me toca pensar en mí, y seguramente habrá algún chico mejor en esta ciudad…me sorprende que seas tú la que me está consolando la verdad-dijo con la cara hasta el suelo.

-Bueno…supongo que me he puesto en tu lugar por un momento y…te he comprendido... me voy al aula de música, si necesitaras algo allí estaré… ¡ah y otra cosa más! No hables de esto que hemos hablado a nadie…mi reputación caería en picado.

Gabriella negó con la cabeza y Sharpay se fue a la sala de música donde para su sorpresa se encontró a María.

-Hola –dijo ella sonriente.

-Ah...hola-soltó Sharpay desganada.

-¿Has visto ha tu hermano? Me voy en tres horas y en menos de media hora tengo que coger un taxi hasta el aeropuerto…quería despedirme de él y de ti.

-¿De mí? Já- se rió de manera sarcástica y se fue a la ventana, desde donde veía a Troy, apoyado en un muro muy triste, y aunque ella sabía que se lo merecía (por ser un cabronazo que juega con los sentimientos de los demás), le rompía el corazón verlo así…

-Mira Sharpay…sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero no me gustaría irme sin aclarar…- se acercó a la ventana y miró para la zona donde Sharpay miraba con tanta melancolía-…¿se lo ha dicho verdad?¿cómo se lo ha tomado Gabriella?

-…Obviamente mal…

-Qué cabronazo…-se fue hacia al piano y se sentó en la banqueta-¿y tú cómo estás?

Sharpay ni la miró, simplemente sin darse la vuelta hizo un gesto con los hombros como diciendo que no sabía, cómo estaba, y que le daba igual.

-¿Sabes? No somos tan distintas a como nos pintan…

-No creo, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común…

-Yo creo que sí…-tocó una tecla del piano y los ojos se le tornaron tristes- comprendo perfectamente como te sientes…yo he huido de lo mismo por lo que tú huyes ahora… ¿por qué te crees que me pedí intercambio?

Sharpay sin darse la vuelta escuchó atentamente lo que decía la morena.

- El chico que me gusta…es un cabronazo…-hizo un gesto de enfado- pero aún así, lo quiero, y me encantaría decírselo…pero hace poco lo dejó con una de mis mejores amigas y sé que ella sigue enamorada. Tengo la esperanza de que en el fondo él es buen chico, por muy mal que se haya comportado…es como si aún sabiendo que es un capullo no pudiera evitar perdonarlo. Pero no creo que ella lo perdone…se estaba intentando olvidar de él…

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?...

- Porque sé que ella sigue enamorada y por mucho que él me guste, no quisiera que una amiga se enfadara conmigo. Además nunca…-se rió-en la vida mejor dicho, seré su tipo…tampoco es que sepa mucho lo que piensa la verdad…digamos que no es confiado…y en parte hace bien, hay mucho gilipollas por ahí suelto.

-Pero ella lo ha dejado, y si no quiere saber nada más de esa relación,¿crees que ella se enfadará? es tu oportunidad de declararte a él…deberías decírselo.

María:I'm scared (mirando hacia el piano)  
So afraid to show I care (roza las teclas recordando cosas)  
Will he think me weak (hace un gesto como de dolor)  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh  
What if  
There's another one he's thinking of (se levanta)  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool (se pone una mano en la frente,con los ojos llorosos)  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do

Sharpay:I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand (mirando hacia Troy con una mano en el corazón)  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

Ambas:Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him (se acerca María a la ventana)  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
María:I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Sharpay:Love will be the gift you give yourself

Sharpay:Touch him (María:Oooh)  
With the gentleness you feel inside(María: I feel it) (  
Your love can't be denied (mira a María sonriendo dándole ánimos)  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
Ambas:All in time you'll see

Oooh  
María:I love him (Sharpay:Then show him) (Mira hacia el horizonte)  
Of that much I can be sure(Sharpay:Hold him close to you)  
I don't think I could endure (hace un gesto de seguridad)  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

Ambas:Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Sharpay:Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
María:Love will be the gift you give yourself (le sonríe a Sharpay diciéndole que también se lo diga a Troy)

María:Love is light that surely glows (se alejan de la ventana)  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Sharpay:Feed the fire with all the passion you can show (le hace un gesto a María, como diciéndo "Muéstraselo")  
María:Tonight love will assume its place  
Sharpay:This memory time cannot erase (se cogen de las manos dándose seguridad)  
Ambas:Your faith will lead love where it has to go (cantan fuerte)

Ambas:Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet  
Sharpay:Hold him close to feel his heart beat (Sharpay se acerca de nuevo a la ventana)  
María:Love will be the gift you give yourself (María se pone una mano en el corazón con seguridad y tranquilidad…se lo dirá cuando llegue el momento)  
Oooh  
Ambas:Never let him go

Al terminar de cantar se dieron un abrazo, con el que hicieron las paces, y Sharpay enterró el hacha de guerra.

-Ya sabes, no seas tonta, aprovecha la oportunidad, en cuanto llegues díselo…dile que lo quieres con toda tu alma y no le dejes ir- sonrió Sharpay.

-Lo mismo te digo con Troy…lo tienes a huevo tía…

-Pero voy a esperar a que pase la tormenta…ya me entiendes-mira de nuevo por la ventana viendo que Troy no se ha movido del sitio y sigue pasándose la mano por la frente.

-Sí, mejor-miró el reloj-bueno, chica, me da muchísima pena no despedirme de Ryan…ha sido mi mejor amigo aquí, dale un beso gordo de mi parte…cuidaos, os escribiré e-mails…-por hacer la gracia, sin que ella se diera cuenta- chaito, jajaja-salió corriendo porque perdía el taxi.

Sharpay se quedó moviendo la mano despidiéndose…cuando se acordó que esa tarde había, elecciones definitivas para el musical…Tenía que bajar y hablar con Troy. Suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la entrada, dándose ánimos para hablar con él.

Lo vio destrozado y se acercó, cómo si ella no supiera absolutamente nada.

-Hola Troy ¿qué tal?-preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa, cuando por dentro sentía ganas de llorar-¡Hoy es el día de elección de protagonista!

-Sharpay…ahora mismo no estoy de humor, lo siento, luego nos vemos si acaso.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada algo que no entenderías…luego nos vemos- entró al instituto.

-Sí que lo entendería…-caminó tras de él para ir a la clase.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento de la elección de parejas.Ya en el teatro.

-¿Estamos todos?-miraba hacia todos sitios la Darbus-señorita Evans ¿Y el señor Bolton?

Troy apareció por la puerta y se sentó al final del todo donde no había nadie.

-Oh veo que ha decidido deleitarnos con su presencia por fin…la impuntualidad es algo que no se perdona…espero que no vuelva a ocurrir-se aclaró la garganta- Bueno chicos, os tengo que dar dos noticias…Gabriella Montez se ha quitado del club de Arte Dramático, por razones personales…y la segunda noticia es que este trimestre no habrá musical…

-- --

Hola a todos espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero aquí ha habido feria y no he podido escribir. Por favor dejadme algún que otro review please.


	9. ¿Has cambiado por ella?

_Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento de la elección de parejas.__ Ya en el teatro._

_-¿Estamos todos?-miraba hacia todos sitios la Darbus-señorita Evans ¿Y el señor Bolton?_

_Troy apareció por la puerta y se sentó al final del todo donde no había nadie._

_-Oh veo que ha decidido deleitarnos con su presencia por fin…la impuntualidad es algo que no se perdona…espero que no vuelva a ocurrir-se aclaró la garganta- Bueno chicos, os tengo que dar dos noticias…Gabriella Montez se ha quitado del club de Arte Dramático, por razones personales…y la segunda noticia es que este trimestre no habrá musical…_

En toda la sala retumbó un gran "¿¡Cómo!?" de nuestra protagonista rubia.

-Como lo ha oído señorita Evans...pero no se apure…este año haremos un concierto benéfico.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos. Todos miraban a Troy con mala cara porque pensaban que por su culpa Gabriella se había ido y por eso suspendieron el musical (y tenían toda la razón).

-Los elegidos son, Sharpay, Ryan y Troy, por ahora, necesitaríamos una chica más…así que haremos la prueba para ella la semana que viene. Las canciones os la dejo a vuestro gusto, espero que nos deleitéis con un buen estilo. Hasta la próxima hora chicos.

Troy se limitó a levantarse e irse en silencio. Sharpay se limitó a mirar como se iba, pero Ryan la empujó diciéndole que lo siguiera. Después de mucho meditarlo fue a decirle algo:

-Troy ¿qué te parece quedar hoy para ensayar?

-No estoy de humor Sharpay…lo siento otro día.

Se puso delante de él y le sonrió, pero de una manera que Sharpay NUNCA había sonreído…le había sonreído con sinceridad y ternura.

-Troy, quiero que sepas que…- en su mente "que te quiero con locura aunque seas un cabrón redomado y que ahora mismo me gustaría cogerte y darte un beso"-que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras…y que sea lo que sea, ya pasará, no pienses mucho en ello, por favor, no me gusta ver a la gente que quiero triste…

Troy soltó una sonrisita la cuál solo se la dedicó a ella, sacó una mano de su bolsillo y le cojió un moflete como a una niña pequeña (cosa que a ella no le gustaba, pero bueno, era Troy, se lo permitía).

-Gracias Sharp…nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego…-dijo roja y sonriente mientras veía como salía del pasillo.

-Bueno…es un paso…-dijo Ryan.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Gabriella…

-¿Eh? ¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES!?- puso cara de descompuesto-¿qué le vas a decir?

-Míralo, no puedo verlo así, no soporto verlo así. Es el chico más alegre de este instituto…y ahora el más triste- echó a correr hacia la clase de ciencias donde aún estaba Gabriella.

-Gabriella, ¡tengo que hablar contigo!

-Dime…

- ¿No os podéis perdonar? Por favor, no puedo verlo así está demasiado triste…y ese no es el Troy que conozco está fatal Gaby, por favor.

-Sharpay…pero…pero…¿tú en qué piensas?-dijo como enfadada- Ahora me toca pensar en mí, yo no voy a volver con él…ya me ha hecho bastante daño…

-Pero Ga…

-No hay más que hablar…-se produjo un silencio incómodo-Sharpay, mira a ti siempre te ha gustado Troy…yo ya no quiero nada con él…te dejo el campo libre…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sólo espero que recapacite lo que ha hecho y que cambie…espero que tú seas la que lo cambie, tanto como has cambiado tú…suerte y si necesitas ayuda dímelo.

-Pe-pero…pero tú…-en shock- pero tú…

-Que no que lo digo en serio, todo tuyo.

-Pero no puede ser o sea…bueno…

-¡Qué no seas tonta que tuyo!

-Vale vale…pues no sé…eh…gracias supongo…eh...bueno me voy…

Sharpay ese día casi no atendió en clases…y eso que últimamente lo estaba haciendo, raro, pero lo estaba haciendo. Se pasó el día pensando en todo lo que había pasado y decidió acercarse a casa de Troy después del instituto a darle una sorpresa fabulosa. Y eso hizo…o mejor dicho, él le dio la sorpresa.

-Respira Sharpay…-tomó aire y llamó al timbre.

Ella había cogido de su casa unos CDS de un grupo que le gustaba a Troy, para escucharlos juntos esa tarde, al igual que un juego de mesa llamado "Un Salto y al Estrellato" (para ella muy divertido obviamente).Le abrió la puerta Troy, vestido con ropa de deporte y un balón en la mano y a la espalda una mochila.

-¡Sharpay!¿qué haces aquí?-impresionado.

Sharpay al verlo empezó a ponerse nerviosa, vio que no estaba saliendo todo según lo planeado…

-Ho-hola…jejeje, bueno, como te he visto tan mustio hoy pues he pensado…-miró en su bolso y sacó los discos-voy a llevarle a Troy esto que le encanta…

-Ostras muchas gracias-sonrió-pues me pillas yendo a echar unas canastas…si me hubieras avisado…

-Bueno…jejeje,no pasa nada- pensamiento " qué vergüenza por favor".

-Mañana quedamos si acaso…pero muchas gracias-le sonrió-¿te acerco a algún lado?

-No no voy andando, si hace un buen día para andar jejeje, anda pásatelo bien…

Unas horas más tarde…

-¡¡Ha sido el día más vergonzoso de mi vida!!

-Jajaja es gracioso verte así…-decía Ryan mientras trasteaba el ordenador- ¡anda un e-mail de María! Dice que ya ha llegado a España y que siente no haberse despedido de mí…es un encanto…que dice que quiere volver que nos echa ya mucho de menos…-sigue leyendo- oye dice aquí…dile a tu hermana que lo que ya sabe se lo he dicho y no ha habido respuesta…¿a qué se refiere?

- Al chico que le gusta…otro cabrón...pero esa no es la cuestión

De repente el rostro de Ryan se tornó como medio celosillo medio triste…

-Ah… vaya…

-¿Qué voy a hacer con Troy? Ahora tengo el camino libre…y no sé cómo acercarme…

-Sé tú misma…

-¿Ser yo misma? ¡si yo ya no sé ni quién soy!, hasta hace un mes pensaba en teatro, en lo glamuroso…pensaba en la fama, ahora solo pienso en los demás ¡¡y es horrible!!

-No es horrible, es un paso…estás evolucionando, has pasado de ser una superficial a ser un ser con su corazoncito…por muy fuerte que te suene es así y no hay vuelta de hoja hermanita.

Se puso delante de su hermano con cara de desesperación.

-Ryan quiero ser como antes…yo no quiero sufrir por los demás…

La abrazó y ella se puso a llorar.

-Venga…ya, shh, tranquila…-la dejó de abrazar, y en ese momento a Ryan le dio la impresión de ver verdaderamente a otra chica que no era su hermana.Estaba llorando y no parecía estar actuando…estaba realmente dolida- vas a lavarte la cara, vamos a ir a la cocina…

-¿A la cocina?¿por qué no le pides a la cocinera…?

-Porque son las once de la noche y estará durmiendo, así que vamos a ir a la cocina, nos vamos a tomar un chocolate y luego a "mimi"-le puso carita de puchero, con la cual le sacó una risa a su hermana.

-Gracias Ryan- lo volvió a abrazar.

-De nada hermanita…bueno cuéntame ¿qué es eso de que María tiene un ligue?

-Bueno…es muy largo de contar….

Pasó una semana y a la siguiente, es decir, la de las pruebas la hicieron fiesta, ya que a la ciudad llegó una feria.

-Ryan, ¿con quién vas a la feria?...

-Con unas amigas mías…pero Sharpay, no creo que te caigan bien ¿eh?-Sharpay le enseñó un vestido de Adolfo Domínguez- eh…no eso es demasiado arreglado ¿no crees?...el azul de Tiffany es mejor.

-Bueno es para no ir sola, porque Troy no quiere ir conmigo…está rarísimo, se comporta como…un verdadero egoísta ugh…

-Jaja, ¿a qué molesta?

-Mucho…

-Pues ya sabes…-le dio una palmadita en el hombro, pero Sharpay no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería.

Las horas corrían y llegaron las 9 de la noche cuando llegaban a la feria y divisaban a un grupo de chicas y un chico...Sharpay las miró desconcertada ¡con qué gente tan rara había empezado a salir su hermano!¡eran todos skyters! Y…¡¡ah!! Estaba Kasandra...Pero bueno aunque ella pensaba que no estaba preparada para socializarse con los diferentes grupos del instituto, hizo un esfuerzo.

-¡¡Ryan!!- un chica con flequillo largo se le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ryan saludó a todos y a continuación vinieron las presentaciones:

-Sharpay, éstas son Tess, Georgia, May, Maia, Kasandra y David…ésta es mi hermana.

-En…encantada-seguía sin creérselo su reputación por los suelos pero no le importaba tanto como antes…era un sentimiento extraño para ella.

-Sharpay,-una de las chicas, Tess, se acercó,- vi vuestro musical del año pasado, ¡qué bien estuviste!

-Vaya gracias-le sonrió-pero no es para menos que os gustara era yo la protagonista - se rió como ella suele reírse pero Ryan la pisó y ella paró.

-Sí yo también fui-soltó Georgia a coro con Kasandra, con lo que se rieron las dos.

-Me alegro…pensaba que a los skyters no les gustaba el teatro…-pensó en voz alta.

-Pues sí…-dijo Maia con una cara de "no somos borregos como tú que te dejas guiar por tendencias o modas y no nos gusta una sola cosa".Esa expresión hizo que Sharpay se alejara y se escondiera detrás de Ryan que…

-¡¡Troy!!

Sharpay se pegó un golpe en la frente.

-Hola Ryan ¿qué tal?...hola tú…-dijo a Sharpay

Pensamiento de Sharpay "¿Hola tú? ¿me ha dicho "hola tú"? ¡qué tengo nombre!".

-Hola…

-Hija que sosa eres…

-No soy sosa, simplemente hoy no es un día para tirar cohetes,¿o es que no puedo tener un mal día?.

-Uy vale vale, era broma…bueno tío-dirigiéndose a Ryan- que he quedado, chao.

Sharpay veía cómo se alejaba con una cara de película, una expresión orgullosa y sonrojada.

-Venga tranquila- Ryan le sonrió.

-Sí es un imbécil, se ha vuelto muy creído y un estúpido-dijo enfadada Kasandra.

-Y lo peor es que aún así me cae bien…-dijo Sharpay.

-Sí, sí es lo peor…

-Lo peor es que te guste y lo veas comportarse como un cabrón…-pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Te gusta Troy?-preguntó Dave-que fuerte

-¿eh?-Sharpay estaba roja roja por que no sabía qué había dicho-¡por favor no digáis nada por favor!

-Tranquila, no nos gusta ir divulgando por ahí las intimidades de la gente,tu secreto estará a salvo-dijo Georgia.

Cuando llegaron las tres de la madrugada cada pájaro a su nido como se suele decir. Sharpay se lo había pasado realmente bien…pero aún así no terminaba de confiar en que su secreto estuviera a salvo…no las conocía ni de un día…y ella desde luego una noticia así no la podría guardar, sería un BOOM en el instituto. Pero Ryan habló con ella explicándole que con el tiempo vería que ellos eran diferentes y cumplían sus promesas, al igual que guardaban los secretos de sus amigos. Por supuesto su hermano tenía razón acabaron siendo todos buenos amigos.

El último día de feria mientras paseaban alguien llamaba a Sharpay gritando muy alegremente y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Troy? ¿Has bebido?-dijo con cara de susto mientras le daba el abrazo.

-No- dijo aún abrazándola. Mientras por detrás Tess le hacía señales a Sharpay como diciendo "el pobre lleva un colocón que no puede que con cuerpo" a lo que Sharpay no pudo evitar reírse.

-Troy me aplastas…Troy-casi sin poder respirar Sharpay se separó de Troy.

-Jajajajaja ui la cara que tienes-dijo muy cerca de ella que reculó del aliento a alcohol que tenía- la pobre es que tanto tinte rubio y permanente…

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿tú te has visto chaval? Vas de vodka hasta el culo…quise decir trasero…

-Jajajajaja trasero

-UISH RYAN VAMOS…

Se fue enfadada hacia el bar donde estaban sus padres junto con su hermano.No se lo podía creer se había vuelto un imbécil redomado, y él no era así…¿sería culpa de Gabriella?

-- --

Perdón por no haber actualizado el fic desde hace tanto, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Bueno, he aquí el 9º capítulo, un beso y por favor comentadme please.


	10. Una noche con él

-¿Troy

_**Hola, bueno pues la canción que hay que bajarse por ahora y para más adelante es "Everytime" de Brithney Spears.**_

_-¿Troy? ¿Has bebido?-dijo con cara de susto mientras le daba el abrazo._

_-No- dijo aún abrazándola. Mientras por detrás Tess le hacía señales a Sharpay como diciendo "el pobre lleva un colocón que no puede que con cuerpo" a lo que Sharpay no pudo evitar reírse._

_-Troy me aplastas…Troy-casi sin poder respirar Sharpay se separó de Troy._

_-Jajajajaja ui la cara que tienes-dijo muy cerca de ella que reculó del aliento a alcohol que tenía- la pobre es que tanto tinte rubio y permanente…_

_-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿tú te has visto chaval? Vas de vodka hasta el culo…quise decir trasero…_

_-Jajajajaja trasero_

_-UISH RYAN VAMOS…_

_Se fue enfadada hacia el bar donde estaban sus padres junto con su hermano.No se lo podía creer se había vuelto un imbécil redomado, y él no era así…¿sería culpa de Gabriella?_

En realidad no era culpa de nadie, pero Sharpay sabía que la tierna Gaby seguía rondándole la cabeza. Desde luego él no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que la perdió…en parte se lo tenía merecido…pero como siempre Sharpay, pues simplemente no le gustaba verlo así…era un poco patético verlo borracho desde luego.

Sus padres decidieron quedarse en el bar mientras los hermanos daban un paseo hacia su lujosa casa. Caminaban lentamente. A Sharpay no le gustaba nada andar por la noche por ahí paseando pero lo necesitaba, sabía que si se metía en su casa se iba a amargar.

- Me gustaría que estuviera aquí…-dijo Ryan sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Sharpay con verdadera curiosidad.

-María…-se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ui a ti te ha dado fuerte de verdad Ryan….jajaja…pero supongo que te comprendo…

-Bah…¿a quién quiero engañar? Se quedará en España…con el guaperas ese…

- ¡Ey! ¿Tú que sabes si le ha dicho que sí?-sonrió pícaramente y le dio unos pequeños codazos-a lo mejor tienes suerte…y te puedes lanzar, podemos ir allí en el avión privado de papá.

-Prefiero no pensar en ello…y tú tampoco te me amargues con Troy, que te conozco…la verdad es que está irreconocible últimamente pero ya verás como en unos días se le pasa…

-Espero que sea así…

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y entraron.

-Voy a mirar el correo-dijo Sharpay entrando en su cuarto.

Empezó a teclear su e-mail.

-Si hay alguno de María me avisas ¿eh? .

-Sí…-cargó el Hotmail y de repente vio que había un correo que ponía "No digas nada de esto, es importante", era de María, por tanto lo abrió y leyó sin decir ni pío.

"_**Hola Sharpay, bueno simplemente te escribía para contarte lo que **__**pasa, ya que sé que esto no lo está leyendo Ryan ni nadie en estos momentos. Le conté todo al "innombrable"…después de estar unas semanas sin yo saber absolutamente nada de él...me vino ayer hecho un basilisco…por razones aparte de las que ya sabes…otras un poco más "fuertes", depende de cómo lo mires.No sé qué hacer Sharp, quiero olvidarme de él, pero es que no puedo, me es imposible. Pero tampoco te he enviado esto para contarte mis penas, simplemente era para preguntarte si…"**_

Sharpay leyó el e-mail entero y su expresión cambió completamente poco a poco de estar flipando en colores a estar alegre y feliz. Contestó al e-mail y se fue a cenar.

-Juju qué sorpresa se van a llevar-dijo apagando la luz de su cuarto.

Sharpay aún habiéndole dado buenas noticias, pues obviamente seguía pensando en Troy. Esa noche no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y más vueltas pero seguía con los ojos como platos. Era sábado, no se tenía que levantar temprano tampoco, y bueno…había habido fiesta, pero aún así para Sharpay dormir era sagrado, sigue diciendo que es bueno para el cutis…pero bueno…

Cuando ya pensaba que se estaba quedando dormida, es decir a las 5 de la mañana, le sonó el móvil.

-¿Dígame?-dijo sobresaltada.

-Sharpay, soy Troy…

-¿Tr-Troy? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué haces llamándome tan tarde?

-Lo siento, es que he tenido un problema… ¿podrías asomarte a la ventana un momento? –lo dijo bastante agobiado y estaba sobrio.

-Eh…sí…claro-se levantó y se asomó a su balcón.

Allí estaba él. Tan alto y tan guapo…con esos ojos que harían derretirse a cualquiera que los mirara.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sin poder remediar que una tímida sonrisa le asomara a la cara. Aún estaban hablando por móvil.

-Es que no tengo las llaves de mi casa…pensaba que mis padres estarían pero va a ser que no-rió.

-¿Y por qué no los llamas al móvil en vez de despertarme a mí?-dijo entre enfadada y riéndose.

-Ya lo he hecho e igual que he llamado a mis amigos y nada, y eras la única persona que sabía que me podría ayudar, me dijiste una vez hace ya tiempo que si tenía algún problema recurriera a ti.

-¿Pero cómo piensas subir? El mayordomo echa la llave y la puerta no se puede abrir.-dijo ella preocupada.

Troy pensó un momento…pero…

-Hay una escalera en el cobertizo es desplegable, quizás llegue a mi ventana.

-Buena idea- fue corriendo allí y volvió con la escalera.

Mientras la colocaba, Sharpay por dentro estaba saltando de alegría…eso parecía la escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta…con la diferencia de que aquí nuestro Romeo no sentía nada por ella. Lo ayudó a subir.

-Eres un caso…-le dijo ella cuando estaba ya arriba-mira que olvidarte las llaves…ogh.

-Ey un fallo técnico ¿vale?-dijo excusándose con las manos levantadas.

-Bueno bueno…espera aquí.

Fue sigilosamente al cuarto de Ryan, el cual estaba abrazado a su almohada como un niño pequeño, una escena muy tierna, la verdad. Buscó en su armario un pijama que le sirviera a Troy. Cogió lo que buscaba, se acercó a la puerta, y se tropezó con las zapatillas de Ryan. Pero cuando estaba a punto de caerse…alguien la agarró a tiempo.

-Ey…-rió-jejeje ten cuidado-dijo su príncipe.

-Te dije que esperaras en mi habitación…-dijo en tono enfadado pero bajito.

-Venga ya…si no, no hubiera podido salvar a la princesa del drama…-rió pícaramente.

Sharpay en ese momento sintió unas ganas tremendas de besarlo…él la tenía garrada con fuerza por la cintura…y para ella, eso era un acto romántico al cien por cien…pero no lo hizo, sabía cuando tenía que hacer cada cosa…y no era el momento. Ella sabía que nunca sería el tipo de Troy…pero siempre recordaba el día en el que en el escenario casi se besan…

Estuvieron unos segundos muy largos mirándose fijamente hasta que…

-Eh… ¿me puedes soltar?-dijo Sharpay bajito.

-Oh…sí sí-la soltó de inmediato y se fueron a la habitación de nuestra protagonista.

Sharpay cerró la puerta despacito,

-Bueno…la verdad es que no sé dónde puedes dormir…

-Si tienes algo para poner en el suelo que sea blandito… yo soy feliz-sonrió él.

-Bueno, o no espera…-no se podía creer lo que iba a hacer- duerme si quieres en mi cama.

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Pues…-abrió un armario y sacó un colchón hinchable- supongo que el colchón éste servirá.

-Pero es de esos incómodos.

-Ah no pasa nada, en serio duérmete en la cama que yo estaré bien aquí, no te preocupes- le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le ponía unas sábanas y una colcha.

-Bueno…eh… ¿puedes darte la vuelta? Es que me voy a cambiar…aunque espera-se metió bajo las sábanas y empezó a cambiarse, pero hecho un patoso, porque casi se cae.

-Jajajaja, qué bestia eres Troy.-no pudo evitar reír.

-Oye no, es mi manera de cambiarme-salió cambiado por completo.

-Vaya ¡qué original jajaja!-sonrió-bueno vamos a dormir…

-No, no tengo mucho sueño…quédate despierta un ratito más por favor-le hizo una cara de "please" a su manera- así hablamos un rato.

- Bueno vale, pero déjame que me acomode a los pies de la cama por lo menos, bueno de mi colchón jijiji- se sentó-a ver ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

-No sé…um…-de repente sonó el móvil de Troy-¿quién puede ser a estas horas?

Antes de mirar el móvil, Troy tenía los ojos brillantes como si estuviera esperando que ella, la morena e inteligente Gabriella lo llamase, pero era un mensaje de publicidad típico de "Te regalamos un mes de llamadas gratis".Se le cambió la cara, ahora estaba triste. Sharpay no podía evitar ya no hablar del tema, se lo tenía que sacar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Troy?

-¿eh?

-Ya no eres el mismo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esperabas que ese mensaje fuera de Gabriella ¿verdad?...-hubo un silencio incómodo de repente-Troy…desde que lo habéis dejado has cambiado…

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Troy, vi la pelea, he hablado con ella…

-¿¡Ah sí!?-dijo emocionado-¿y qué te ha dicho?¿ha dicho algo sobre mí?

Sharpay no le iba a mentir… no había otra forma de hacer que se intentara quitar de la cabeza esas ideas absurdas de beber por alguien, podría hacer algo peor. Suspiró y la verdad es que le costó mucho soltarlo:

-No quiere saber nada del tema Troy…dice que ahora ella será quien se preocupe por ella misma y no tanto en los demás…

No le gustó nada decírselo, pero no tuvo otra y por primera vez en su vida vio a Troy con los ojos llorosos, eso sí que le rompió el alma.

-Troy, por favor…sé que lo que acabo de decirte es duro, pero, no puedes quedarte estancado en el pasado, ¡Jolines! ¡te has emborrachado pensando que así ibas a olvidar tus problemas!¿o me equivoco?-le dijo con cara de preocupación y en parte echándole la bronca.

-Tienes razón…pero….-apoyó la frente en su mano intentando no llorar.Se hizo un gran silencio y de pronto empezó-¿cómo pude ser tan idiota?...y no sólo he perdido una verdadera amiga si no dos…Gabriella aparte de ser mi novia era mi amiga, y Kasandra era una de mis mejores amigas…ahora la he cagado bien.

Sharpay no pudo evitarlo y se levantó. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Sh…tranquilo…

-Soy imbécil…ahora me arrepiento…la he cagado como nunca…Sharpay, ¿ahora cómo voy a estar sin Gabriella? dímelo.

Sharpay no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, pero se tragó su propio llanto:

-Pues…mira siempre adelante, Troy. Piensa que hay otra chica, por ahí esperándote y que te quiere con locura…-cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando aguantarse soltar más lágrimas- y piensa que no la volverás a cagar…y que todo volverá a ser perfecto…

Se le abrazó más fuerte y lloró bastante fuerte.

-Te lo suplico Troy, no me hagas esto…no llores más por favor-intentó hacer una gracia a ver si se reía y lo consiguió-que si veo llorar a la gente lloro yo ju.

Troy soltó una medio risa y la separó, pero al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que era verdad que Sharpay, tenía ganas de llorar.

-A ti también te pasa algo ¿verdad?-le preguntó él.

Sharpay no sabía qué hacer, si contestarle y directamente echarse a llorar o tirarse por la ventana o qué. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos, pero ella apartó la mirada.

-¿Por qué dejaste a Zeke Sharpay? –preguntó serio.

-No podía seguir engañándolo…no lo quería, lo aprecio mucho como persona, siempre será amigo mío, pero no lo amo. Yo siempre amaré a otro chico…-miró hacia el lado intentando no mirarlo a él.

-¿A quién?

-Troy estoy cansada…yo…

-¿A quién? Dímelo.

-No quiero hablar del tema Troy te lo suplico-se levantó y se fue a su colchón.

-Pero quiero saberlo…

-No Troy, no quiero hablar de él…buenas noches-se acostó bastante triste, hasta él lo notó.

-Siento…si te he insistido demasiado Sharpay. Lo siento…-se tumbó.

Ella sólo pudo quedarse mordiendo la sábana mientras lloraba a moco tendido.

Pasaron unas horas y ya era casi de día…Sharpay no durmió. Salió al balcón a ver el amanecer.Siempre se desahogaba cantando y viendo salir el sol, y precisamente en ese momento, lo necesitaba…

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, babe…_

-Se ve que estás colada por él…-apareció Troy por detrás y se puso al aldo suya en el balcón a ver salir el sol.

Ella no habló simplemente se quedó mirando al horizonte.

-Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya Sharp…ya no eres tan insoportable como antes.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido-hizo intento de reírse.

-¿Quieres que quedemos hoy?

-¿Qué?

-Sí para compensarte el que me acogieras aquí y me ayudaras cuando más lo necesitaba sentimentalmente hablando…claro-sonrió-ayer necesitaba desahogarme y en este tiempo eres la persona que más me ha ayudado.

Estaba atónita con lo que acababa de oír.

-Vale…¿y qué hacemos?

-Te vengo a recoger en coche a las 8 de la tarde y vamos a cenar ¿te parece?

-Muy bien…claro…pero no te deberías molestar…

-Es mi forma de darte las gracias…-sonrió.

Entonces de repente alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sharpay…

-- -- --

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ahora con el instituto y las clases de teatro no voy a tener tiempo de escribir mucho, pero actualizaré en cuanto pueda, un beso.**_


	11. La nueva Sharpay

-¿Quieres que quedemos hoy

_Hola hola jiji,sólo dar gracias a Nyanda, tú fic está súper interesante, me encanta. Bueno sólo avisar que consigáis la canción __**"A Dream Worth Keeping" de Sheena Easton**__,una canción preciosa.Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo, un beso._

_-¿Quieres que quedemos hoy?_

_-¿Qué? _

_-Sí para compensarte el que me acogieras aquí y me ayudaras cuando más lo necesitaba sentimentalmente hablando…claro-sonrió-ayer necesitaba desahogarme y en este tiempo eres la persona que más me ha ayudado._

_Estaba atónita con lo que acababa de oír._

_-Vale…¿y qué hacemos? _

_-Te vengo a recoger en coche a las 8 de la tarde y vamos a cenar ¿te parece?_

_-Muy bien…claro…pero no te deberías molestar…_

_-Es mi forma de darte las gracias…-sonrió._

_Entonces de repente alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sharpay…_

-Sharpay ¡es hora de des…! ¿¡Qué hace él aquí!? ¡y con mi pijama favorito!- le señaló con la misma cara que puso cuando su hermana le dio el papel de guerrero tiki en verano a Troy , siendo él el que se había hecho hasta el traje.

-Eh…eh...

-El muy bruto no se llevó las llaves y lo tuve que esconder aquí.

-Pero ¿qué dirán papá y mamá?

-No les digas nada…ten cuidado Troy, nos vemos luego-dijo mientras Troy bajaba por la escalera que estaba en la ventana de Sharpay.

Sharpay sonreía y agitaba la mano como una tonta.

-No me lo puedo creer…sin decirme nada,…¿no os habréis aprovechado verdad?-dijo Ryan cuando se aseguró de que Troy ya había bajado bien.

-¡Qué dices! …a decir verdad ayer casi le cuento lo que sentía…-tornó melancólica la mirada.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió Ryan a la vez que se preocupó.

-Porque se puso a llorar y se abrazó a mí…contándome todo…

-¿Todo todo?

-Todo.

-Me parece un poco fuerte, si quieres mi opinión.

-Sí…pero he quedado con él hoy…y está más feliz que ayer, y eso me pone contenta.

Ryan sonrió.

-Tienes suerte hermanita…

-Y tú también- sonrió ella.

-No…no está María aquí…sigue en España…pero tú tienes aquí a Troy.

-Bueno Ryan…no pierdas la esperanza ¿quién sabe? Éste mundo es muy pequeño-sonrió pícaramente-quizá algún día os encontréis de nuevo.

Avanzó.

-Ojalá…-susurró él.

Pasó bastante rápida la mañana, para todos menos para Ryan. El pobrecillo veía pasar los días desde que María se fue de una forma lenta y, aunque a veces sonreía, su cabeza pensaba en ella. Le molestaba un poco…mejor dicho estaba celoso, de que María siempre hablara con su hermana y en parte estaba también así por la suerte que tenía Sharpay de tener a Troy a su lado, aunque él no la correspondiera, pero daba igual, para él lo importante es tener a la persona que amas al lado.

Sharpay y Ryan comieron y seguidamente, Ryan se fue a dar una vuelta para despejarse y Sharpay se quedó eligiendo modelito para la cita. Pasaron las horas y de repente… en mitad de un jardín…sonó un móvil.

-¿Dígame?-preguntó Ryan.

-¡¡Hola holita Ryancito!!-gritó cierta persona por teléfono.

-¡María!-empezó a ponerse nervioso-qu...¿¡qué tal!?

-¡Muy bien!¿cómo va todo por allí?

-Va…perfectamente, sí…-no sonó muy convincente.

-Um…a ti te pasa algo… ¿qué ha pasado?-tan intuitiva como siempre.

-No nada de verdad ¿por qué me tendría que pasar algo?-empezó a reírse.

-No me lo creo…

Lo había calado, Ryan ya sabía que mentir o actuar delante de María no podía, porque no iba a servir, lo acabaría pillando, tal y como hacía su hermana.

-Bueno…es que hace tiempo que echo de menos a una persona…-dijo sentándose en un banco algo triste.

-¿A quién? Venga suéltalo, no se puede tener todo guardado, si no luego no te encuentras bien.-dijo animándolo.

-Bueno…a una amiga de…a una amiga que tenía yo de pequeño…y bueno tengo nostalgia-Ryan rezaba porque María se tragara la mentira que acababa de decirle, y se arrepentía, pero ella estaba en España y él en Alburquerque.

-Ay pobrecillo… ¿y no tienes su MSN o su teléfono? –se la tragó.

-Eh…no, la verdad es que sólo la vi un momento cuando vino de vacaciones, y yo ni sabía que venía aquí.

-Pues tú tranquilo, ya verás como la encuentras, busca por una de estas páginas tipo foto Log-dijo animadamente.

-Sí…sí, eso haré-se hizo un silencio-María…te echo de menos…quiero decir ¡te echamos de menos mi hermana y yo!

-¡Ay qué mono! Y yo a vosotros Ryan…me dio muchísima pena no poder despedirme de ti… ¿no te enfadaste verdad?-dijo asustadilla.

-No, que va, comprendo que tuviste que coger un avión, además tal y como están ahora los aeropuertos es mejor estar antes…tú tranquila…nunca me enfadaría contigo-rió.

-Jo Ryan, si es que eres un cielo, debería haber clones tuyos repartidos por el mundo-rió dulcemente.

-Y tuyos también…-dijo riéndose así siguiéndole el juego, y se lo decía en serio, pero ella no pensaba mal.

-Jajaja, gracias, bueno dale un abrazo a tu sister de mi parte ¿vale?, un besito…-colgó, sin darle tiempo a despedirse al pobre Ryan que se quedó cortado.

-Te quiero…-dijo quitándose el teléfono de la oreja y guardándolo. Suspiró con resignación mientras se ponía las manos en la cara pensando.

Mientras alguien estaba lista para salir…pero otra vez alguien llamó por teléfono.

-Dime Mary…

-Acabo de hablar con Ryan, no se lo espera, por lo menos no me ha dicho nada, jaja, no le ha resultado ni raro que llame y esté un rato hablando con él.

-Jaja, Últimamente no está donde tiene que estar… ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Pues…-dudó en decírselo,suspiró-Me siento como una cobarde Sharp…y me encuentro mal…en parte después de lo que me dijo he pasado unos días recapacitándolo y creo que lo estoy olvidando, pero no estoy segura…ese chico estaba hecho para mí…

-Bueno, a ver, María, hay muchos chicos en el mundo, y más en Alburquerque…-dijo Sharpay y pensó-y seguro que más guapos y estilosos que allí.

-Pero ninguno como él…era simpático, gracioso, cantaba, bailaba, era mi amigo…

-Oye…que aquí muchos así ¿eh? –Sharpay pensó "en realidad sólo mi hermanito y Troy…jujujuju y quien queda libre es Ryan".

-Pero no sé…

Sharpay la interrumpió, hablando con voz seria:

-Mira, María, sé que estás en estos momentos mal, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa…

-¿Qué?-dijo muy triste.

-Cuando vengas…fíjate bien en las personas que tengas delante, no mires al pasado, porque puede que encuentres al chico de tus sueños-sonrió-…que por lo que me cuentas…no está muy lejos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segurísima-rió- bueno ya nos vemos, chaito.

María no puedo evitar reírse:

-Chaito, y gracias-colgó.

Sharpay seguía sin comprender por qué esta chica se reía de aquella forma tan escandalosa cada vez que le decía chaito por el MSN o mientras hablaban por teléfono.

Miró su reloj que le decía que era hora de acudir a cierta cita. Salió contenta. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Troy vestido con una chaqueta muy elegante esperando en el coche con cara pensativa. Se acercó.

-Hola –dijo alegremente-¿qué tal?

Se metió en el coche.

-Hola-contestó él mirándola de arriba abajo- uau…estás guapísima.

Sharpay no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Troy decirle un piropo de aquella magnitud.

-Gracias, no es para tanto…-se hizo la modesta, no lo pudo evitar.

-En serio, de lujo…-sonrió Troy- a ver, ¿dónde te apetece ir?

-No sé…a algún sitio tranquilo…¡ya sé dónde!-

Sharpay le enseñó una especie de cafetería donde había de todo lo que podría haber en la faz de la tierra comestible. Era un sitio elegante, muy al estilo de Sharpay, pero no era caro.

Los sentaron en una mesa apartada donde cenaron, rieron y charlaron durante dos horas, sin parar. Pero llegó la hora de irse a casa. Troy la llevó andando esta vez, ya que el establecimiento estaba a dos manzanas de su casa y había dejado ya el coche allí de camino. A parte de que Sharpay quería pasear.

-Me encanta la noche-dijo ella mirando al cielo-me encanta contemplar las estrellas…cuando era pequeña me subía a mi azotea y me tumbaba en un colchón hinchable a observarlas.

-¿El de ayer?-rió él.

-Sí, precisamente ese jajajaja.

-Sharpay…-le tomó el hombro, parándola, con una sonrisa.

Ella no podía dejar de estar roja, y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro, no podía hablar, ni decir nada.

-Quiero que sepas, que te estoy muy agradecido.

Sharpay al no poder hablar puso cara de "¿Por qué?" e hizo el gesto con los hombros.

-Has sido la única que me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba-poco a poco sin saber lo que hacía la empezó a coger del brazo, acariciándolo suavemente y la empezó a acercar- estoy seguro de que lo que he hecho hoy, nunca va a ser lo suficiente, para pagarte todo lo que has hecho, que aunque no lo creas…ha sido mucho.

Sharpay no se creía que Troy estuviera dándole las gracias de aquella manera…lo sentía tan cerca….se había quedado casi sin aliento….quería que ese momento durara toda la vida. Lo cogió de las manos, sonriéndole.

-Te voy a enseñar una cosa…ven-dijo ella.

Lo llevó a través de una arboleda que había cerca de la casa de Sharpay…apareciendo en un lago salido como de un cuento, con árboles, cascada, flores y luciérnagas que parecían hadas al volar. Troy no tenía palabras, miraba inquieto a todos lados…era precioso todo lo que veía, deseaba quedarse allí siempre, en ese lugar de ensueño.

-¡Qué chulo!-dijo boquiabierto mirando a su alrededor.

-Sabía que te gustaría…-Sharpay se sentó en una roca cerca del lago-…es mi lugar secreto.

-¿Cómo es que me has traído aquí si es tu escondite?

-Bueno, sólo venga a pensar…de vez en cuando, es un sitio que me relaja mucho…

-¿Dónde está situado exactamente?

-Pues detrás de esos matorrales, está mi casa.

-Vaya…me encanta esto…

-Sabes…no te he traido aquí, por gusto Troy…-miró con melancolía el fondo del lago.

-¿Entonces?

-He cambiado bastante Troy… pero, hay algo en mí que no es igual que antes, y con esto quiero que lo sepas…-Se sienta en la orilla del lago.

_Anytime you want to be right here  
Just imagine me and all this will appear  
You can keep this moment all your life forever near. __(Lo mira)  
A __dream__ worth keeping (se levanta)_

When you're feeling lost I'll be your star (camina alrededor del lago mirando su reflejo)  
Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are (se da la vuelta yendo hacia él)  
In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight (se para delante suya y le canta con el corazón)  
Just keep my star in sight(le coge las manos)

I believe (Empiezan a salir luciérnagas a montones rodeándolos)  
We've found a _dream__ that's worth keeping  
For more than just today  
And even though  
The winds of change may come sweeping(le coge una mano)  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
So don't let it fade away(lo lleva por la orilla del lago)_

Maybe you'll be in some distant land (se paran al otro lado viendo de lejos la cascada)  
Feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand (le aprieta fuerte la mano)  
And every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain (le sonríe con dulzura)  
You'll be here again(le suelta la mano)  
I believe (y empieza a dar vueltas con las manos levantadas con luciérnagas alrededor, como bailando con ellas)  
We've found a dream that's worth keeping  
For more than just a day  
And even though  
The winds of change may come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
So don't let it fade away( para viendo que Troy se acercaba a ella)

Some day you might be thinking (Troy se la acerca mucho)  
That life has passed you by (le pone una mano en la cintura)  
Your _spirits__ might be sinking (le coge una mano)  
With hope in short supply (Sharpay le pone la mano en el brazo)  
And that's the reason why (se miran y sonríen)  
That's the reason why (y empiezan a bailar)  
I know this dream's worth keeping  
As long as it will stay  
And even when you see the darkness come creeping  
A dream worth keeping (paran poco a poco)  
Will never fade away...(se quedan mirándose muy intensamente sonriéndose)_

-Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí Sharp…me gusta mucho esta faceta tuya… ¿por qué nunca has sido así delante de la gente?

-No lo sé…supongo que para que no me hicieran daño…no me gusta esta nueva cara-dijo dándose la vuelta con cara triste.

-Pues…a mí sí me gusta esta nueva Sharpay…-le dio la vuelta, y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias Troy…-le sonrió casi llorando y lo abrazó.

-Creo que soy yo el que debería estar dándote las gracias a todas horas, después de esto…hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien…-la abraza fuerte.

Sharpay en ese momento no podía ser más feliz, sentía el calor de Troy, su olor,sus manos acariciándole la espalda…en ese momento hubiera querido que el tiempo parara y que ese simple abrazo durara para siempre.Pero…

-- --

_**Bueno, bueno espero que os haya gustado, la verdad creo que hasta ahora ha sido el único capítulo con el que verdaderamente he disfrutado al escribir,espero que ha vosotros también os guste, por favor comentadme please.Un besazo muy grande.**_


	12. Una sorpresa y dos problemas

_**Hola sólo deciros que la canción de este capítulo es **__**"María" del grupo US5**__**.**_

_-Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí Sharp…me gusta mucho esta faceta tuya… ¿por qué nunca has sido así delante de la gente? _

_-No lo sé…supongo que para que no me hicieran daño…no me gusta esta nueva cara-dijo dándose la vuelta con cara triste._

_-Pues…a mí sí me gusta esta nueva Sharpay…-le dio la vuelta, y le sonrió sinceramente._

_-Gracias Troy…-le sonrió casi llorando y lo abrazó._

_-Creo que soy yo el que debería estar dándote las gracias a todas horas, después de esto…hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien…-la abraza fuerte._

_Sharpay en ese momento no podía ser más feliz, sentía el calor de Troy, su olor, sus manos acariciándole la espalda…en ese momento hubiera querido que el tiempo parara y que ese simple abrazo durara para siempre.Pero…_

Sonó el móvil de Sharpay…

-Argh, ¿quién puede ser?... ¿dígame?...Ryan estoy cerca de casa ya…sí, sí…me acompaña Troy, venga nos vemos allí…hasta luego-colgó, y seguidamente miró a Troy sonriéndole-me tengo que ir…pero mañana nos vemos en el instituto…

-Venga vale…y tranquila.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no voy a contarle a nadie sobre tu gran lugar secreto…-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue-hasta mañana.

Cuando vio que Troy se había ido comenzó a chillar de la alegría y a saltar.

-¿¡Ha ocurrido algo!?-vino corriendo Troy asustado.

Sharpay se quedó en pose "estoy apunto de saltar".

-Eh…no, es que me pareció ver un bicho raro y simplemente era una hoja jajaja-nerviosa- ¿qué tonta verdad? Jajajaja, bueno…hasta mañana…jejejeje.

Se fue corriendo haciendo poses a lo "Bien, ya casi he conseguido que se acerque, ¿me querrá?" y cosas así. Llegó a su casa cantando. Subió a su cuarto.

_Algo con lo que él te diga, yo siempre te amare  
eso es amor, eso es amor, Dulce amor…_

-Wou…grandes noticias supongo…-dijo Ryan con una sonrisa entrando en el cuarto de su hermana.

Suspiró:

-Ryan ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida…cenamos, reímos….bailamos….y nos abrazamos…fue mágico.

Ryan sonrió pero triste.

-Me alegro mucho hermanita…te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo con Troy.

-Ay Ryan-se le abrazó viendo la cara que puso-ya verás como tienes suerte con ella.

-Gracias hermanita…

Al día siguiente sonó la puerta a las 8 de la mañana, Sharpay ya se había ido con la excusa de que tenía peluquería, así que abrió la puerta Ryan quien estaba a punto de irse andando al instituto.

-¿Troy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ryan confuso.

-He venido a buscar a tu hermana…

-Pero si tenía peluquería…

-Bueno de todas formas ella no sabía que venía… ¿vas para el insti?

-Sí.

-Te acompaño si acaso…

-Vale-dijo Ryan cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno ¿y qué tal on María?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ryan desconcertado.

-Se nota a la legua que te gusta tío, no hace falta ser un experto en el amor…para ver cómo la mirabas-rió.

-Bueno…pero ella está en España…y yo…-le dio una patada mientras caminaba a una lata-y yo estoy aquí, con ganas de verla y abrazarla.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal es?

-Si ya la conoces…

-No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella a fondo tampoco, estaba todo el rato contigo…

-Pues ella…ella es…

_Ma - Maria, I wanna see ya (I wanna see ya)  
ah can you feel that too  
Yeah... oooh... yeeeah_

She's the kinda girl makes you look twice _(mirando al suelo)  
makes the fellas knock their heads  
so fine that every man would wanna hold her hand  
it's crazy, oh yeah_

And so good to me, she was so tight  
so that words just can't describe  
she was something like a beauty queen(hace un gesto de grandeza)  
from a fashion magazine, oh Maria

Keep it tight, girl I can't deny it  
what I feel I can't really hide it (se pone una mano en el corazón)  
mi amor, girl my heart is true for you  
I need you Maria!

Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Maria  
como estas my sweet senorita  
lookin' so good I would like to meet ya - oh  
oh oh oh oh OH  
Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Maria  
I get a chill whenever I see ya  
shorty I like the way that your booty moves  
oh oh oh oh OH (Llegan al instituto y Troy se va por su lado y Ryan por el suyo)

Ma - Maria, I wanna see ya (I wanna see ya)  
ah can you feel that too

She's a perfect damn and she knows it (abre su taquilla donde puede verse una foto de ellos dos y otra de su familia)  
from her head down to her toes  
the kind that makes me want  
to settle down and just get married, oh yeah (cierra la taquilla apoyándose)

I would do anything to be near her (mira hacia todos lados en el pasillo)  
give her all I have and more  
baby girl you are the one for me  
in my painted fantasy, oh Maria (se pone las manos en la cabeza)

Keep it tight, girl I can't deny it  
what I feel I can't really hide it  
mi amor, girl my heart is true for you  
I need you Maria! (empieza a caminar)

Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Maria  
como estas my sweet senorita  
lookin' so good I would like to meet ya - oh  
oh oh oh oh OH  
Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Maria(mientras por otro lado una chica se cruzaba con un chico de cabello negro)  
I get a chill whenever I see ya  
shorty I like the way that your booty moves (el cual la miraba intensamente,pero ambos siguieron su camino)  
oh oh oh oh OH(Ryan abre la puerta del teatro y entra,cerrándola o eso piensa él)

Baby I (I) need you endlessly (endlessly) (Se sube al scenario)  
'cause with you is where I wanna be - oooh

Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Maria (Empieza a bailar)  
como estas my sweet senorita  
lookin' so good I would like to meet ya - oh  
oh oh oh oh OH  
Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Maria  
I get a chill whenever I see ya  
shorty I like the way that your booty moves  
oh oh oh oh OH

_Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Maria  
como estas my sweet senorita  
lookin' so good I would like to meet ya - oh  
oh oh oh oh OH  
Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Ma - Maria  
I get a chill whenever I see ya  
shorty I like the way that your booty moves  
oh oh oh oh OH_

Hey Ma - Maria  
I wanna see ya (I wanna see ya)  
ah can you feel that too  
oh oh oh oh OH  
Hey Ma – Maria(termina en el suelo de rodillas)

De repente alguien empieza a aplaudir desde la puerta…

-Wou una canción con mi nombre…eso me halaga.

-María- a Ryan se le abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras observaba a la princesa de sus sueños, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Tenía ganas hasta de llorar pero no lo hizo, sólo pudo abrazarla.

-Veo que te alegras de verme ¿eh?-rió ella abrazándolo fuerte-no veas como te he echado de menos…-se separó de él pero lo tomó de los manos-por eso he vuelto para decirte un "Hasta luego" que me faltó la última vez y para decirte "Hola ¿sabes que me quedo a vivir en Alburquerque y que me vas a tener que estar aguantando las 24 horas del día porque me voy a vivir a tu casa?".

Ryan se quedó en shock…24 horas del día conviviendo con ella, bajo el mismo techo, era el muchacho más feliz del mundo.

-Pe…pe…pero ¿cómo ha sido eso?...-con la boca abierta.

-Bueno les expliqué a mis padres que la educación aquí era mejor, y me saqué una beca de estudios en el extranjero, entonces accedieron a dejarme venirme a vivir aquí. La beca cubre todo los gastos, y como lo único que no pagaban era residencia tus padres y mis padres hablaron y decidieron que me quedo durante el curso en tu casa, mis padres vendrán a verme de vez en cuando. Tu padre ha dicho que con vuestro avión privado los puede recoger y en unas horas estar aquí, además así pruebas la comida que hace mi madre, te chupas los dedos jajajaja-rió.

Ryan dio un gran grito de "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJU" que resonó en todo el instituto. María rió, no creía que Ryan se pondría así al verla.

-Bueno bueno vamos a clases, que además me voy a presentar a ciertas pruebas…que no me las pierdo por nada jajaja-lo llevó de la mano corriendo hasta la clase.

Todos se alegraron de volverla a ver, la señora Darbus estaba encantada, así habría más gente en el club de teatro, y sabía positivamente que ella se iba a apuntar a las pruebas, que además eran ese mismo día.

Después de la clase de francés, mientras María hablaba con Jason y Marta, Ryan cogió a parte a su hermana justo en la puerta.

-¿Te gusta lo que te he traído de la peluquería?-sonrió pícaramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ryan sólo podía sonreír.

-Eres la mejor, hermanita-le abrazó-muchas gracias.

-Era una sorpresa…además ella fue la que insistió en dártela…

-Oye ¿sabes que Troy ha venido hoy a casa?

-¿Troy?-atónita de lo que escuchaba-¿para qué?

-Para ver si os veníais juntos al instituto…hermanita…mucha suerte-le sonrió .

De repente un chico con el pelo liso y negro entró junto con otro rubio.Los dos eran altos, y bastante guapos.Sharpay se quedó boquiabierta cuando pasaron por delante suya.

-¡Ay qué guapos!-le dijo a Ryan con cara de no creerselo.

-¿Quiénes serán?-se preguntó él con una ceja levantada y cara de un poquitín de desprecio hacia ellos.

-Son los nuevos alumnos del instituto, acaban de mudarse a la calle Palace…-sonó la voz de Darbus al lado de los hermanos.

-¿Nuestra calle?

-Pues parece que sí señor Evans- dijo ajustándose las gafas y entrando con ellos.

Todos se sentaron, ya que era la hora de literatura con la señorita Darbus. Los únicos que se quedaron de pie fueron los nuevos.

-Bueno alumnos, como tutora vuestra que soy, me enorgullece comunicaros que tenemos hoy a 2 chicos más en nuestra clase…ellos son Joe y Richie, que sepáis que no sois los únicos que llegáis hoy- señaló con la mirada a María- ella también ha llegado hoy, pero estuvo aquí hace poco…bueno chicos espero que os sintáis como en vuestra casa, y el club de arte dramático os abrirá sus puertas si queréis entrar en él.

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Al lado de María y detrás de Sharpay hay un asiento libre, sentaos donde queráis.

El del pelo negro y liso se sentó al lado de María, la cuál estaba aún boquiabierta de lo guapos que eran ambos. Sharpay la miró y le hizo un gesto de "Ay míralos míralos qué monos". El rubio se sentó detrás de Sharpay, la cual se giró y le dedicó " fabulous eyes", pero lo nunca visto con esa mirada…una sonrisa sincera…toda la clase se quedó mirándola, Sharpay estaba cambiando por horas, no era ella, nunca le habría dedicado a nadie ese mirar con una sonrisa así…no era hipócrita era…simplemente una simpática y bella sonrisa.

-Hola me llamo Ritchie- le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio- tú debes de ser Sharpay ¿no?

Se quedó pillada…¿cómo sabía su nombre?...ah espera era la estrella del instituto, todo el mundo sabía su nombre…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó.

-Por las fotos del pasillo de trofeos y premios del instituto…

-Oh jajaja, es verdad qué tonta soy…-María le pisó un pié, cuando se empezó a hacer la diva y ella aunque la miró con cara de "como me pises de nuevo te enteras" pero comprendió que iba a hablar más de la cuenta y simplemente cambió de tema.

María seguía admirando al moreno de reojo…hasta que este se dio cuenta y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano.

-Hola soy Joe.

-Yo soy María encantada- se levantó y le dio dos besos...a la hora de conocerse, eso en USA pues no era muy normal…pero es que María era demasiado española como para olvidar sus costumbres- soy de España.

-Oh me han dicho que es bonito jeje ¿te acabas de venir?

-Sí con una beca de estudios, vivo con Sharpay-señaló a la rubia- y con Ryan.

-Aja…hola.

Ryan sólo hico una sonrisa hipócrita y un gesto con la mano saludando.

Joese acercó un poco con la mesa y la silla hacia ella, mientras Darbus deliraba sobre la obra Hamlet:

-Y ¿te gusta la música?

-Me chifla…me gusta cantar-le sonrió.

-Oh, yo compongo canciones- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-WOU…qué fuerte, eso a mí me resulta muy difícil…¿y no te vas a apuntar a las pruebas del club de teatro? …

-¿Tú lo vas a hacer?

-Yo sí… hoy a las 5 en el auditorio…

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban con los dos cañonazos aquellos…otros chicos miraban…Ryan se iba a comer con la mirada a Joe, tenía ganas de tirarle un ladrillo a la cabeza, pero como buen chico se controló…

Pero otra mirada se posaba sobre la otra parejita…él no sabía por qué, pero no podía parar de preguntarse, qué era lo que le pasaba, qué era esa sensación…por qué cuando Sharpay sonrió al nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse como enfadado…Troy no lo entendía…o no quería entenderlo…¿estaría celoso?...

-- --

Bueno eh aquí el capítulo 12 espero que os haya gustado y gracias por los reviews a Nyanda, un besito y adoro tu fic , al final metí a Joe Jonas en vez de a Vicent XDDDD.


	13. ¿Sigue enamorado de ella?

_**Para este capítulo os hará falta la canción "Bring me to life" de Evanescene .**_

_Mientras las dos chicas hablaban con los dos cañonazos aquellos…otros chicos miraban…Ryan se iba a comer con la mirada a Joe, tenía ganas de tirarle un ladrillo a la cabeza, pero como buen chico se controló…_

_Pero otra mirada se posaba sobre la otra parejita…él no sabía por qué, pero no podía parar de preguntarse, qué era lo que le pasaba, qué era esa sensación…por qué cuando Sharpay sonrió al nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse como enfadado…Troy no lo entendía…o no quería entenderlo…¿estaría celoso?..._

Llegaron las 5 de la tarde, y María ya estaba de los nervios y poniendo nerviosa a Sharpay, que la estaba intentando ayudar con técnicas de relajación…qué ironía.

-Ay y ahora seguro que suelto un gallo o me quedo en blanco….ay ay ay…ay mami…

Sharpay empezó a arquear una ceja…cosa que no era buena para nada.

-Tranquila…

-¡Yo no estoy emocionalmente preparada para cantar esta canción!- se puso las manos en la cara.

-¡¡QUÉ TE CALLES YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!

María dio un bote del grito que pegó la rubia, la cual daba un poquito de miedo. Sharpay empezó a hacer su "prruuuuu prrruuuuu ¡MA!", María reculó hacia atrás. La rubia tomó aire y se tranquilizó.

-Repite lo que acabo de hacer... a ver si te tranquilizas de una vez ¡YA!.

La morena sabía que en esos momentos no se le podía discutir a no ser que fuera masoquista, así que lo hizo y la verdad…se calmó.

-¡AHORA VE AL ESCENARIO Y PISOTEA A LA COMPETENCIA!

-Pero yo no quiero pisote…-no le dejó acabar la frase.

- CALLA Y…A ESCENA- se fue a ir para las butacas, pero se volvió- mucha mierda.

Se fue a sentarse junto a Ryan.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Oh fresca como una rosa…-sonrió con satisfacción-créeme que mientras yo la asesore no tendrá pánico escénico…

-Ui me das miedo hermanita ¿no habrás sacado las garras?- la miró como diciendo "Dime la verdad".

Sharpay empezó a poner cara de "um…n…sí, sí las he sacado".

-Si no en la vida se iba a tranquilizar… ¿qué podía hacer?-dijo excusándose.

-Ey… ¿puedo sentarme? –apareció Troy sonriendo a Sharpay.

-Claro…ven…-le señaló el asiento de al lado- ¿qué tal los entrenamientos?

-Bueno no han estado mal…pero prefiero esto-le dijo en voz bajita.

Sharpay rió suavemente.

-Tranquilo tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo-le guiñó un ojo.

Troy al escuchar su risa sintió algo que le recorría la espalda, no sabía que era…

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a este templo de las artes escénicas, hoy tendremos las audiciones de la única chica que falta para la función…y no hay muchas apuntadas…a nuestra primera candidata ya la conocéis, de hace unas semanas que estuvo aquí de intercambio, pero esta vez ya está pasando el curso aquí...dice que no se ha preparado bien la canción, ya que con el viaje no ha tenido tiempo, pero bueno a ver con qué nos deleita…un aplauso para María.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors_**(de espaldas al público, con luces en azul)**_  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb_**(vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado con el micrófono)**_

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home _**(Se da la vuelta y se empieza a mover )**_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark _**(hace un gesto de dolor)**_  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without _**(avanza hacia el centro del escenario)**_  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up) _**(Empieza a bilar)**_  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch _**(se arrodilla)**_

without your love darling only you are the life among the dead _**(y saca toda la voz que tiene)**_

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _**(Hace gesto de dolor)**_  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_**(se levanta y empieza a bailar por el scenario)**_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life) _**(Queda en el centro del scenario solo iluminada por un foco con la cabeza ladeada mirando hacia el suelo)**_

El teatro quedó durante unos segundos en silencio hasta que de repente estalló en aplausos, Sharpay, Ryan y Troy se levantaron al unísono gritándole con ánimos (jajaja qué bonito es soñar XDDDDD).

Con la respiración agitada, mientras todo el mundo gritaba, ella saludaba un poco seria al público…pensando

" Lo olvidaré…me olvidaré del amor que le tenía al que yo creía el chico de mis sueños…lo prometo…otro estará predestinado para mí…" miró hacia donde estaba Joe el cual estaba alucinado aplaudiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello…"y puede que ese otro esté cerca" sonrió levemente pero con desgana.

-¡¡Brava!! Pásate luego por el tablón donde estarán los resultados-gritó Darbus, mientras María salía para los camerinos a cambiarse e irse con Ryan a su casa.

Sharpay y Troy salieron del teatro, los dos juntos, riéndo.

-Ha sido alucinante…

-Si la hubieras visto en las bambalinas, estaba que no podía con ella, casi le meto una torta.

-Ui ui qué agresiva ¿no? – rió Troy.

-Es que me ha puesto de los nervios- suspiró mientras salía del instituto con él.

-Seguro que incluso de esa manera estabas así…-dijo mirándola de forma intensa y embobado.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó algo extrañada.

Troy se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Se ha quedado buena tarde ¿no crees?- sonrió.

-Jejeje sí, podríamos ir a tomar algo ¿no crees? …mira mi hermano y yo vamos a una heladería que está muy bien.

Pero en ese momento Troy no le estaba prestando atención…miraba una escena muy…subidita de tono. Era Ritchie, con una chica, besándola muy apasionadamente…él no sabía por qué, pero el chico no le parecía trigo limpio…

-¿Troy? ¿me escuchas?- dijo Sharpay algo molesta.

-Eh…¿eh? , sí sí, vamos a la heladería-sin querer la cogió de la mano en vez de la muñeca como pretendía…pero a los segundos la soltó. Haciendo que Sharpay se riera levemente…aunque en su interior tuviera ganas de llorar. Le pareció como un gesto de asco hacia ella en cierta forma.

Troy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e intentó arreglarlo…

-Hoy invito yo- le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, a lo que la otra respondió con una mirada "alegre".

Por el camino no hablaron mucho, aunque Sharpay sentía algo raro…se sentía algo observada por Troy, cosa que no le incomodaba por una parte, pero por otra sí, por que no sabía si es que se había pasado con el maquillaje, o si tenía un granito, o si el pelo estaba mal, o tenía una mancha…en conclusión se estaba preocupando.

-Eh… ¿pasa algo Troy?- preguntó.

-No sé que tienes hoy…que…-dijo él con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? –dijo con cara de susto.

­- Guapísima…

Sharpay se sonrojó y no pudo evitar reírse tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?¿he dicho algo raro?-preguntó divertido.

-No, sólo que…-de repente se encontró con su mirada, en la cual se quedó maravillada por la profundidad con la que esos ojos la miraban.

Él la acercó de la cintura de manera automática…dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

-Sólo que…-susurró acercándose a ella hipnotizado por los ojos de la rubia.

-Troy yo…-no podía evitar su mirada, y no podía evitar seguir acercándose poco…a poco.

De repente un chaval de piel oscura aparecía desde el cruce de una calle.

-Troy…

Sharpay cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios como señal de fastidio. Troy simplemente la separó de él y miró a su amigo como si nada.

-Tenemos que hablar un momento…eh…¿Sharpay te importaría dejarnos a solas?-preguntó Chad.

-Eh, claro- miró a Troy- voy a la heladería…te espero allí.

-Vale, hasta ahora-le sonrió.

Sharpay se alejó, pero… ¿por qué querría Chad hablar con él en un momento así?...no se podía quedar con la duda…sabía que estaba mal espiar…pero tenía que saberlo. Se escondió detrás de una pared a escuchar, pero ya iban por la mitad de la conversación.

-…No puede ser Troy…no puedo creer que este seas tú…-dijo como riéndose, pero Sharpay no sabía que lo hacía de manera falsa, no porque se alegrara, precisamente.

-Chad, Gabriella sabe lo que siento...hablé con ella hoy…

-Y seguramente saltó de alegría…porque claro está, es lógico, es precisamente lo que ella quería oír, justo después de lo que le hiciste, sí…

Sharpay no podía creer lo que oía…habían estado a punto de besarse, y él, seguía enamorado de Gabriella. Creyó que el corazón se le partía en dos sin poder hacer nada. Empezó a llorar de la impotencia, y salió corriendo sin ser vista hacia su casa.

-Mira tío, si me he enamorado o no, es mi problema.

-¡ES LA PRINCESA DE HIELO, TÍO!-le gritó desconcertado.

-Mira sea como sea a cambiado ¿vale? No es la misma…pero ¿qué te voy a contar a ti? …tú no la conoces-dijo enfadado.

-La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te conviene…sin ir más lejos mira lo que le hizo a Zeke… ¿a que no te ha dicho anda de eso?

-Mira tío, déjame en paz…no la conoces…no sé lo que siento en estos momentos,pero sé que quiero a la que es ahora, y voy a intentar que esa Sharpay perdure…me voy, me espera en la heladería.

Mientras Troy emprendía su camino hacia los helados…Sharpay entró en su lugar secreto y se sentó a la orilla del lago llorando, como nunca. El corazón parecía que se le salía del pecho y casi no podía respirar. Se repetía mil veces que había sido una tonta creyéndose que se iba a enamorar de ella.

Cuando Troy llegó a la heladería, esperó 30 minutos, y la llamó al móvil. No se lo cogía. No quería saber nada de él, en ese momento. Necesitaba pensar. Troy ya se estaba preocupando ¿y si le había pasado algo?, tenía que ir a buscarla.

Sharpay decidió irse de allí ya que tarde o temprano la encontraría. Fue a dar un paseo, y para su sorpresa…cuando pasaba por un jardín donde se organizaban fiestas y bailes…se encontró a un chico rubio…

-- --

Hasta aquí el capítulo 13, espero que os haya gustado y gracias a Nyanda por sus comentarios, un beso, ¡sigue tu fic, que es precioso!


End file.
